Once Upon a Time
by undeadTyrant
Summary: Before he was Tony Stark, Iron Man, in his previous life, he was Anthony Stark, the only heir towards the kingdom of Nottingham. He was a prince but then something came up and ruined his life. Erasing the existence of Anthony Stark. Anthony was happy, he can have a normal life now! But something happened and he must regain his title back as the rightful heir of the kingdom. R&R?
1. Anthony Stark

A.N: Hello! Yeah, I know I have a lot of stories to finish not to forget my doujinshis *sigh*. Anyways, this is a plot that I have had like weeks ago? I don't know, it came from a dream really. This is a thing that Jamie and I made, so there's like two versions of this story. If you guys want to check it out, here's the link:

s/9332348/1/Castle-Adventures

And I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes and spelling and all, English isn't my mother language and I'm still learning it. SORRY!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Avengers or the character (even though I wish I do). I just own the plot and that's pretty much it.

* * *

Before he was Tony Stark, the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. He was Anthony Stark, the one and only son and heir of Howard Stark and Maria Stark. The next in line to inherit and run the kingdom.

Tony looked out from the windows of his chamber, looking at the kids presumably around his age, chattering and playing and running happily and Tony wanted to get mad at himself, to shout at himself. Why can't he have a normal life like them? Like those kids? He's just 16 for fuck's sake. He never wanted to go through all the shit he's going through now. He doesn't want to be taught about the proper way of holding a spoon, the proper way of sitting, the proper way of talking, "proper **proper** royal **royal** gentle **gentle**," Tony groaned as the words keep on repeating themselves in his head.

He slumped onto the ground.

"Why can't I be normal?" He muttered as he hugged his knees.

* * *

Tony walked towards a field of grass, clearly abandoned, but Tony doesn't care, to him it's a perfect place to meet his friend.

A black skinned young man stood in front of him, a blade in his hand as he enjoyed the light breeze of air, causing some grasses to dance along with it. Tony smiled, "James," he called. The said man turned around, a small smile on his face when he saw his friend, "Ah, young prince," the man replied as he gave Tony a small bow.

Tony shook his hand with a small "pshh" sound emitting from his mouth. "Really Rhodes, there's no need for such formality. We have been friends for 5 years now," said Tony.

James laughed, "Very well then Anthony, shall we begin our sparring session now?" The man asked as he moved his sword and body along, changing from his normal stance into a fighting stance.

"You have underestimated me my friend," said Tony, acting a bit hurt before he wielded his own sword and moved into his own fighting position, "I would never back down from a fight with you,"

* * *

Tony ran into the castle, a black coat shielding his face and sword as he made his way towards his chamber, hoping that no one will find him. Once he arrived, he locked the door, put down his sword, leaning it towards the wall and threw himself onto his bed. He winced, he turned his body around so he was laying on his back instead of his stomach now.

He lifted his arm, staring at the rather long cut and bruises that decorated his perfectly tanned skin. He sighed, "Remind me to wear armors next time I spar with James," muttered Tony before he sat up and grabbed a first-aid kit near his bed.

He opened the wooden box and started treating himself with the available in the said box. It took him only several minutes to finish treating up himself before he tidied all the stuffs and put it neatly inside the box.

A knock disturbed him from tidying all the stuffs.

"Anthony?" the man behind the door said.

"Coming!" Tony said. He took off his hood and kicked both the hood and first aid kit under the bed, hiding it, though rather poorly.

Tony ran towards the door and opened it. It's Obadiah.

"Greetings Obie," called Tony as he smiled to the said man.

"Greetings to you too Anthony, I wanted to see whether you are done or not," replied Obadiah, Tony smiled. Obadiah Stane (Tony called him "Obie") has always been there for him, almost like a father figure but better since his own father is rather ignorant towards him, acting as if he's some kind of blatant, gall mistake that he has made.

Tony's eyes widened, "Ready? Ready for what?"

"Don't you remember? There's a feast tonight," Tony wanted to bang his head towards the wall at Obadiah's reply. "And your father requested your presence immediately,"

"Very well then," replied Tony, "I'll be there soon," before he closed the door and Obadiah left.

Tony looked at himself in the mirror on the wall. He never wanted this type of life.

* * *

Tony came to the said feast wearing some long-sleeved shirts, not wanting to let the others knew of the presence of the recent cut he got from his secret spars with James. "Anthony," he looked to see his so called father called him, "come seat," the man called with a rather affectionate tone.

Tony knew his father was far beyond affectionate. His father though may seem brilliant, a genius from birth, wise, and from the many words that could describe him, affectionate is not one of them. He abused Tony since his young age, fresh from infant actually. Not to forget since the death of his mother, his dad has been abusing him more and more. But Tony hid it well. Behind his smile and thick article of clothing, he hid the bruises that his dad has recklessly painted on his sun-kissed skin.

Tony walked towards the place where his father had sat and sat next to him.

And Tony saw how the men and women around him started to laugh and chatter and talk about the future of the kingdom and how they talk about riches, about glory, about gold and ruling other kingdoms and how their knights have led the kingdom into many victorious fights despite of the amount of deaths.

Tony frowned, "How can these people be pleased by such monstrosity and barbaric methods?" he thought as he ate the food on his plate slowly, not saying a single word, afraid of bringing his father's wrath upon himself.

"How is the young prince Anthony doing? Ready to take over the throne?" one of the man asked. Howard just laughed, "Once he's ready for my standards,"

"Which is never," Tony wanted to say but instead he kept himself silent.

After the said feast, Tony went directly to his chamber, locked the door and went to his bed. The room was dark, except for the moonlight escaping the silk drapes that cover his windows.

Tony looked up the dark skies, feeling the cold night air clashing against his skin, causing him to shudder at the contact. Nights like these he often wondered to himself, what would it feel like if one day he could just ran away from these entire kingdom thing? Will everything turn up to be better or worse? What if suddenly the last heir of the Stark throne gone missing or something worse, dies?

Tony shook his head, "no Anthony, no suicidal thoughts," he muttered to himself.

* * *

Tony ran to his father's throne, the place he always at in the day. Sword in one hand as he barged into the said room without even knocking the door.

"Father!" he called, "I demand an explanation,"

Howard looked away from his advisor to look at his son who suddenly barged out of no where.

"What is it Anthony?" Howard asked, a growl followed the sentence.

Usually Tony wanted to run, to hide, and to find some place where he could rest and hide from Howard's anger. But this time he won't.

"I do not understand! Why would you declare a fight against the neighboring kingdom?" Tony asked as he gripped his sword tight.

"To expand our territory of course," Howard replied easily, not really giving Tony a glance as he continue talking to his advisor about which war tactics should they use instead.

Tony groaned, "You can't do this! Though the kingdom of Virginia is weaker than ours, there's no need for a war to start! Imagine the amount of deaths that it will cause father, the casualties, the pain that it will cause," Tony reasoned.

"Enough Tony," ordered Howard.

"But father! You need to stop the war!" 'Because James Rhodes is joining and I don't want to lose my one and only friend'.

"Enough is enough Anthony!" shouted Howard. The room fell into silence. Tony looked at the ground, unable to look at his dad. But Tony must do this. Not only for James but also for the kingdom.

"No. It's not enough. Father if you insist on bring up war against another kingdom, then I shall put myself into the front lines, I shall not stay and see our bravest knights go and sacrifice themselves for your recklessness, if they would die, then I shall leave this realm along with them," Tony replied. His head held up high, his chest rose, the grip on his sword gets tighter as he stare his own father with his own two eyes, firmly.

Howard frowned, "very well, if that is what you wished for, I shall not do anything to stop you," Tony nodded before he turned around and left the room.

But one thing that he heard his father shouted before he left the room was, "May your body rot in Helheim Anthony!"

Tony walked out of the room with a slight pain and pride manifesting deep inside of him. At least by this he could protect James and vice versa. Not knowing deep in the darkness, there's a shadow, lurking in the darkness, making plans and waiting for Tony to fall.

* * *

When Tony arrived to the camp for the knights that day, they were shocked to see the prince came to their humble, dirty camp site. There's nothing to offer, there's no place for such man with a royal blood to sleep on, least sit on. But Tony didn't care. He changed the expensive clothes that he once wore into the same article of clothing that knights wear. And Tony sat along with them, joked with them, talked with them and slept on the same place as them.

When James saw him, he was surprised. But Tony only laughed and saying that he needs to get off his highly princely horse once in a while.

But happiness didn't last though.

Tony didn't lead the army towards the war but he did fight at the front lines. Though he was born as a royalty, that doesn't mean he's spoiled or weak. His capabilities in wielding the sword were as good as the higher ranked knights. That made Tony rather proud of himself.

He was able to block some of the attacks that were aimed for his friend James and vice versa. The knights of Stark kingdom were able to win the war slowly but surely. Though there are some lives lost, but they need to finish this. It was an order from their king.

Tony slashed the enemy in front of him with his sword. Tony panted as he saw the enemy's body lay lifeless and blood staining his sword started to dry. Tony sighed as he looked up front. Some people in black… "Wait, what?" and suddenly there were bombs and explosives thrown to his place.

"Bloody hell!" he muttered before he ran away, trying to find a better place to hide. Tony looked around to find that there's no place to hide. Tony wanted to smack himself on the head for his stupidity, "Of course! It's a battle field!" he shouted before he took the nearest shield and shielded himself against the upcoming attack from a man wearing black.

It was a tough fight, Tony admitted, but the man wasn't that good. Tony moved his sword a bit, making it comfortable and firm under his grip before he thrusts his sword forward. Tony closed his eyes, not daring to see what's going on as he heard the sound of flesh being ripped and penetrated. The all so familiar sound that he has heard all day long today.

Tony opened his eyes to see the no longer breathing body lying on the ground, in front of him. The body of the said man was staining the ground. And Tony wanted to cry because why waste such a perfect life to kill?

"Ah!" He turned his head around to see James screaming, an arrow deep in his chest. Tony threw his sword and shield onto the ground and ran towards James.

"James! James! Oh God," muttered Tony, holding James body in his arms, "Don't leave me buddy," Tony pleaded.

James only chuckled before he let out one last breath and his body going limp against Tony's.

"James? James?" called Tony, desperately. But Tony knew his dark skinned friend won't reply him.

Because he's dead.

Because James Rhodes is fucking dead.

He hugged James' body close to him as he cried, "No," he muttered.

Then Tony felt a dash of air next to him, "_You may escape this time Stark, but you won't be able to do so next time_," the wind whispered into his ear. Tony shuddered at the thought. Even Mother Nature wants him dead.

Well, why not put up a last fight then?

* * *

"I believe that the men who attacked Sir Rhodes are from the kingdom that we attacked sir," one of the men said to Tony as he sat next to James' lifeless body, starring at it.

Tony nodded, "very well then, let's avenge the deaths of our mates," Tony replied. He took his sword before he stood up and walked out from the camp and head towards the nearby forest.

His thoughts are running wild. There's too much violence, there's too much blood, there's too much deaths for him to be here. But Tony shrugged it off, he needs to avenge James' death.

"Tweet tweet" He heard a sound from behind the bushes. Tony went to the source of the said sound and saw a small bird behind the bushes. Unable to move, perhaps because of the broken wing. Tony carried the bird with his two hands. The bird seems to back away a bit, but Tony held it in place, his finger gently stroking the bird's head. "Shoosh, it's alright, I'm here to help. No need to worry, I shall aid you," Tony whispered, a smile forming on his face

Tony brought the hurt bird back to his camp. He aided the bird as promised and tidied his pillow, making a small bed for the bird to rest. He put the said bird on top of the pillow before sat next to his bed, observing and eying the bird.

The bird was unique, unlike other. The head of the bird was white, along with the neck, but as it goes lower, the white fur started to turn into the shade of blue and as it goes much lower it turned into dark navy blue. Like the skies during night time. Not to forget, the light emitted by the candles in Tony's camp caused the feathers of the bird to shine a little. Tony tilted his head to the right side a bit. Staring at the bird in confusion, never once he saw a bird as unique and as captivating and mesmerizing as this.

* * *

The next morning Tony woke up, the bird was gone. Not a single trace, not a single feather left behind. Tony only looked at the pillow the bird used to rest in confusion. His mind wonders whether his encounter with the bird is just one of his dreams or not.

Tony stood up, straightening his back. He fell asleep sitting, leaning against the side of his bed.

Tony sighed, time for another war. Somehow he's glad that the bird had left, if not it's such a pity to see a bird that beautiful dead in the hands of unforgiving war.

Tony walked out from his camp and winced as his eyes started adjusting themselves to the light of the sun. Tony looked around. There's no one. Not a single sound. He walked towards where the camp fire used to be. He touched the black ashes around it. It's warm. That means there used to be human's presence here. Tony turned around, looking at his surrounding.

"Hello?" he called, but there's no answer.

"Anyone out there?" he called once again but there's no reply. 'Could it be that hey left me?' Tony thought, he shook his head. There's no way his comrades would left him all alone here.

Tony walked further, towards the camp where their leader rests. On his way, Tony can't help scrunching his nose at the smell of something rotten. Like a rotten meat—Tony's eyes widened.

In front of him were dead bodies of his comrades. The carcasses of the army of his kingdom. "No," he whispered to himself.

"I told you that you can't escape death this time Stark," he heard someone shouted. He turned his head around to see that it's one of those men in black. This time, three of them appeared in front of him.

"What do you want from me?" Tony asked rather desperate. How could they kill his comrades if they only wanted him dead. "Why would you do this? If you wanted me dead, why did you kill them?"

"We were bored," one of them replied. Tony felt the building anger inside of him. He turned his hands into fists and attacked the face of the one who said that. But only to find his punch stopped halfway because of the sudden pain in his chest.

Tony looked at his chest, the same arrow that killed James.

Tony fell to the ground with a loud "thud", his vision swimming and blurring and darkening.

He felt a kick against his ribs and a laugh following after.

"Look at the crown prince, isn't he pathetic?" one of them said.

"Yeah, imagine how he would react once he knew that one who sent us to kill him is none other than his trusty _Obadiah Stane_," the other replied.

Tony wanted to shout, to tell them that they're wrong. But the arrow in his chest shows the other way around. That Obie is responsible for this.

Tony felt the pain that surges into his body as he inhale and exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale and… Everything goes dark.

* * *

"_Anthony_," a soft voice called. It sounded like a woman's voice. Tony opened his eyes, he saw a blinding light in front of him.

"Who are you?" asked Tony, his eyes wincing from the blinding light.

"_I am the bird that you once saved_," the light replied, Tony's eyes widened. There's no way that the bird could talk to him like this but… Here they are, talking to each other.

"_I shall give you one more chance to live, for I see the light within you. Change this world Anthony, I knew you have the power to do so_," the light said.

Tony felt something warm caressing his chest, touching where the arrow once rested.

His chest started to glow, emitting a beautiful blue light on his chest.

"_Now go Anthony, the world needs you_," the voice said and he felt like he was falling into some endless pit of darkness.

* * *

"—Man, young man, can you hear me?" Tony opened his eyes slowly to see a face of a man in front of him. Curly, wavy grey hair, glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, and—Tony woke up with a violent gasp, he quickly sat up.

"W-Where am I?! What happened? I-I-…" Tony's hands traveled on his chest, feeling something on it. Tony opened his shirt to reveal something round, made of metal and emitting a blue warm glow nestling on his chest.

"I-I…"

"Calm down!" the stranger told Tony.

"W-What happened?" asked Tony, his voice shaking. What happened? He should be dead? The others are dead aren't they?

"It seems that you have survived a vendetta," Tony's eyes widened at the stranger's reply. So everything did happen. It wasn't a dream. And the bird is magical.

The man wrapped an arm around Tony's waist, helping Tony to stand up. "Let's go now and take you to safety," the stranger said and Tony only nodded his head. Still shaken of what happened.

But one thing that he knew.

Anthony Stark is _dead_. Dead in the hands of assassins sent by Obadiah Stane.

Which means one thing.

_There's no more Tony Stark_.

* * *

A.N: Next chapter will be about Bruce! Okay you guys, they will not use their real name because well I have some plans up my sleeve. He he, alright, all credits goes to Jamie-Is-Totally-Not-On-Fire for being a great sis and all. :3

If you guys have feeds on how the story should go, I would gladly accept it, just give me a PM. All reviews are welcome by the way~!


	2. Robert Banner

A.N: Thank you for reading the first chapter! Now we shall continue to the second one~!

**ZodiacDragon97: **Well, I'm also fond of the fantasy AUs, there's just too little of them! I wish that you will enjoy the latter chapters! :3 Oh and thank you for the compliment, I'm still studying... *blushes*

AGAIN! I am sorry for the grammar mistakes and all, I'm not good at English, :( Still learning them thank you.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Avengers, sadly. If I do, my first command is to make Science Bros CANON!

* * *

Back before he was Bruce Banner, he was Robert Banner, the local mage and alchemist. The people around his village knew him very well. Who doesn't? Robert might just be the smartest mage alive! And to be added he is also the kindest. Robert loves to help other people when they're in need.

Robert was trying to make the formulas of his stamina-healing elixir when he heard a knock on his door. It was fast and desperate and loud. Robert groaned, "Coming," he announced before he ran towards the door and opened it, to reveal the man who had been knocking on the wooden door of his humble small cottage.

"Barton?" Robert assured when he saw a young man with blond hair and blue eyes standing in front of him, breath came in short and rigid. "Sir? Robert sir! You must evacuate now!" Barton told him as he pulled Robert's hand and dragged him outside. But Robert is stronger than he looks. He held Barton in place and turned the said man around so he was facing Robert now.

"Clinton Barton, breathe," reminded Robert, his hands on the shoulders of the young man. "Tell me what is going on," demanded the mage.

"I—I , there's a witch attacking the village! Come! I'll take you to safety!" Clinton said as he dragged Robert with his full strength now. But Robert didn't budge. He only stood there, eyes widened in shock before he started running towards his cottage and took all the stuffs he need and stuff them inside his small bag. He put on the said bag around his shoulders and dragged Clinton along with him.

"Tell me where are the villagers now," demanded Robert. Clinton only stared at the mage with a strange look. "I am trying to save you here, why do you wish to meet the villagers when you can save yourself instead?" asked Clinton. Robert only turned around and looked at Clinton with a smile on his face. "Because I need those villagers more than they need me," Robert simply replied. And Clinton let out a small sigh in anger and frustration before he took off the mage's hands around his wrist.

"Very well then, but I shall not be the one to be blamed when something bad happens on you Banner," Clinton declared. Robert only gave a small chuckle before they started running to the place where the villagers live.

* * *

The sight was awful. There were people injured, some perhaps even dying, everywhere. The houses and buildings were barely standing, burnt to ashes along with some of the animals and corps that the villagers managed to keep and take care.

"Come now, let's heal you," Robert said as he helped a man standing, trying to take the man into safety.

As they walked, Robert can't help the small pain in his chest, bubbling, forming because of the cruelty of the said witch who burnt down their village.

"Natalie!" Robert turned his head around when he heard the sound. It was Clinton.

"Oh no, dear Odin," Robert muttered before he ran towards Clinton's place after he put the man down in their safe house.

Clinton was holding his so called "little sister", Natalie Rushman. Robert knows the girl; heck Robert was fond of the said blond-haired girl. She was close and deadly and smart and brave. Apparently she has hurt herself during the fight with the barbaric, ruthless witch that has destroyed their village.

"Robert," called Clinton, rather desperate. "Please help my sister, I beg of you," said Clinton.

Robert didn't know what to do. Natalie was dying, the injuries caused by the fight were too big to be healed but Robert knew one thing that he could try. His healing-elixir. Robert is uncertain about what will happen if he did let Natalie drink the elixir. She could die. Robert could turn her into a monster.

"Please save her, do anything you can," begged Clinton.

"I have an elixir, but I'm not sure—"

"Just do it," shouted Clinton. So he did.

Robert examined the burnt skin on Natalie's face. The cuts and bruises on her white skinned arms and legs. Robert swallowed his saliva thickly before pulling a small bottle from his bag and opened the cap of it.

"Let us pray that this will work," Robert muttered before he placed the bottle close to Natalie's lips and pour the red-colored liquid into her mouth. The liquid started moving slowly, going deeper inside her mouth.

Robert wanted to wince when he heard Natalie screamed in pain all of a sudden. "What is happening Banner?" demanded Clinton.

"I—I do not know!" replied Robert and suddenly Natalie's blond hair started to change color. Slowly but surely, strand by strand her hair turned from golden yellow into deep, flaming red. She quickly sat up and her body jolts. She woke up with a gasp.

"Where am I?" she asked. Clinton's eyes were widened. Natalie's hair has turned into red and her blue irises have turned into green. "Natalie," he called.

The said woman only starred at Clinton with confusion before Clinton jumped and hugged Natalie. "Clinton? What do you think you're doing? I shall not tolerate such—"

"I thought I'm going to lose you," whispered Clinton, barely audible. Now Natalie remembered what happened. She almost died. She wrapped her arms around Clinton's body and smiled. "Miss you too Barton," she muttered.

Robert smiled at the two siblings. He wished he had one. Maybe someone by the name "Edward", yeah Edward seems like a very suitable name for a young smart lad.

But back to reality now.

"Who attacked the village Natalie?" asked Robert, anger shown on his face.

"It was Amora," she replied. Robert's eyes widened at the answer. Amora. The enchantress.

"Of course it would be her," Robert muttered under his breath. He knew exactly why she's here. It's the same reason why he is here too.

It's because there's an old tale. Robert believed it though the villagers themselves don't believe it, that there's a guardian spirit guarding the forests of the village. Keeping everything steady and stable. The said guardian took the form of a bird, but though it took the form of such animal, it is still unique. The feathers of the bird were different and unlike the others. Under the dark it glowed like the stars under the night skies of Nottingham, the kingdom with the most beautiful night scenery, and under the sunlight, the colors contrasted, showing off its dark beauty to the world of light.

Clinton told him that he was crazy. But after learning some deep secrets of the art of alchemy and magic, he knew that the tale was true and far he was far from crazy.

But this was too far.

Burning the village down was too far. And not to forget she put the lives of the innocent in danger.

Robert stood up, hands turning into fists as he fixed the glasses that were perched on the bridge of his nose.

"Where are you going?" asked Clinton. Robert only smiled at him, "There's something I need to discuss with Amora," he simply replied.

"But she will kill you!" Natalie said, almost screamed.

Robert smiled at the two siblings, "Do not worry, for I have the power of alchemy and a rather huge amount of elixirs in my hand,"

But he didn't know that that would be his last time seeing the two siblings.

* * *

"Amora," he called as he walked through the enchanted forest of Nottingham. The same forest where the guardian spirit rests.

"Oh, Banner," he heard the voice said before a woman materialized herself in front of him. Her hair was blonde and long and it looked so soft and it just allures you to touch and ran your fingers on her soft strands of golden hair, wearing a green dress, matching her sharp green eyes. Robert glares at the presence of the woman. He hated her.

"It's so nice to see you here," the woman simply said before she folded her arms in front of her chest, a smirk started to form on her face. Her white porcelain skin looked like they were glowing under the moonlight of the full moon.

"I can't say I feel the same," replied Robert, venom pouring in every word that came out form his mouth. Amora only winced, acting as if she was hurt by Robert's words. "I'm hurt Banner, I thought we were the same," Amora replied.

Robert bit the inner walls of his cheek. "I am nothing like you Amora," Amora only gave a small smirk at the reply. "Perhaps now you're not, but soon you will be," she said.

"What are you—"

"_By the power vested in me, I cursed thee Robert Banner_," Amora chanted and suddenly green mist appeared, surrounding Robert.

"Amora! Stop this nonsense!"

"_You shall turn into the monster you are! Wrath and anger shall never settle and you will turn into a green rage monster and no one can stop you!_" She continued.

Robert didn't really remember what happened next, but he felt the immense pain coursing through his veins, his body started to increase in size, his skin turning from his normal tan-skin into green, the same color of Amora's eyes. Robert remembered the sound of clothes ripping, Robert remembered the blackness that overwhelms him and he remembered the sound of the animalistic roar as he succumbed into the darkness.

As he turned into a monster.

* * *

Bruce woke up the next day. His eyes squinted at the light. He sat up, looking around. He's in a forest. He looked at himself, "Oh dear Lord," he muttered, he was naked. He blushed but then snapped back to reality when he realized what had happened.

Amora had cursed him.

Robert felt the building wrath inside him. His arms started to turn into a green-ish color. "No," muttered Robert. He is not going to turn into a monster. He inhaled and exhaled. Calming himself using his breathing. "Calm down Robert, Calm down," he repeated in his mind.

Bruce stood up and looked at his surroundings. He's in the middle of no where. He's deep inside the forest. He's naked and he had lost everything. His elixirs, his notes, his glasses, his normality. He can't go back, not like this. Bruce looked at the ground under him. He can't go back, he mustn't go back.

Robert heard footsteps close to him. "Where's the green beast?" he heard the voice said. Robert turned around to see a group of people with torches and forks and swords in hand. "He went that way," one of the men said pointing at Robert's position.

No, no, no. He must hide!

Robert ran away from the group of people as fast as he could, hiding himself, finding a shelter. He can't die. He must not die.

"Wait, why can't I die?" Robert thought to himself. But Robert can't help the feeling that's manifesting deep inside of him, a mantra repeating in his mind telling him that he cannot die, he must not die because there's something waiting for him.

Robert found a small cave. It was covered with twigs and mosses and trees to hide its existence. It was perfect.

Robert got into the small cave and smiled. The cave was perfect indeed. Though it seems dirty on the outside but once you got inside, it was rather clean. Bruce's eyes widened when he saw blueberries seated on a piece of a big leaf in front of him. Bruce walked deeper, afraid that it was a trap. But his worries soon left when he saw a bird in front of him. The bird was white from its head to its neck and as you go lower, the feather turned from snow white into sky blue and if you go much lower, the blue turns into navy blue.

Robert's eyes widened when he realized who the bird is. The guardian spirit of the forest.

"I apologize for the disturbance that I caused in your forest," he said, head down, unable to see the guardian spirit. The monster inside him perhaps has caused a disturbance to the forest. Bruce was 100% sure that the guardian spirit will kill him.

That is until he heard the spirit speaks up, "_Worry not mortal_," the voice was sweet and soft like silk and Robert wanted to curl up against the voice because of the amount of warmth and security that it gave Robert. Robert looked up and held out his hands as the bird flew from the ground only to land on Robert's hands.

"_I sense a wave of worry and doubt and a wall of magic around you_," the bird didn't say anything. It didn't tweet, it didn't make a single sound. But as Robert stare and watch the red eyes of the bird, he found himself communicating with the bird, with a voice in his head.

"I… I was cursed by a witch," Confessed Robert. The bird only turns around and Robert heard a small, "_I see_," before the bird flew back from his hands onto the ground.

"_Now eat mortal, I sense your hunger even from this distance_," Robert wanted to say something back but was stopped by the grumbling sound of his stomach. He blushed. He sat next to the bird as he ate the blueberries. Maybe it won't be that bad after all.

* * *

Robert lived with the kindness that was shown to him by the guardian spirit. The said guardian gave him shelter, food to consume, water to drink and clothes to wear.

"_Take these clothes along with this green cloak_," the guardian said as it jumped onto the said clothing, folded neatly on the ground. Robert's eyes twitched. He hated green. It reminded him of the monster deep inside of him.

"_Remember not to lose it Robert_," the spirit said as Robert took the clothing and put it on, one by one.

"Where did you get this?" Robert asked.

"_Alfheimr_," Robert wanted to choke himself at the answer. He looked at the clothing; these were not meant for humans. These were meant for elves, for magical creatures not him.

"Why are you giving me these?" asked Robert, feeling rather amazed on why did the guardian spirit gave him the clothing.

"_Because I sense that there's something that's coming up your way, Robert Banner_," the guardian replied. Robert moved his hands, fingers rubbing against the materials that made his green cloak. It was soft and warm and he's sure that there's something magical hidden underneath it.

The bird soon stretched its wings and flew away.

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Robert.

"_I am going west_," the bird replied before it flew away, gone from Robert's sight.

And that was the last time Robert met the bird that saved his life.

* * *

A week had passed and Robert was worried. His spirit friend is not returning. He headed west, the way he presumed his friend went.

He his behind the bushes, keeping himself hidden, the green cloak helping him.

He kept on heading west until he saw a small camping site. He guessed it belonged to the knights of Nottingham. He peeked through the small holes in the bushes, giving him enough to see how three men in black brutally murdered the knights.

Clearly the knights weren't prepared at the sudden ambush. They didn't have their armor on or their swords in hand. And there's no way for the knights to protect themselves as one of the men started thrusting their swords and knives into their throat, slicing their neck, destroying their windpipe. As they shoot arrows, aiming for the knights' head or chest or shoot their leg, only to find their head chopped using an axe.

"Too much blood… There's too much blood," Robert muttered to himself. He pleaded for it to stop deep inside his mind, he wanted to escape the gore sight in front of him only to find his body paralyzed in fear, unable to move as if his feet were chained onto the ground.

The massacre soon stopped and Robert thought it was the last of it. That is until a young man, barely made it to his 16's came into sight. The young man stared in horror as he stared at the lifeless body lying in front of him.

And Robert saw everything. Everything that happened next.

How the young man tried to avenge his dead comrades, how the young man died in the hands of the killers and how his body slumped onto the ground. How blood started to flow from his chest, how the killers enjoyed the sight in front of them, how they took the blood of the innocent man onto their hands and licked it and how they laughed at the taste. They said that it was sweet, just like how the blood of the royal family should taste like and how they just left the young man's carcass there to rot.

Once the men were gone, Robert ran towards the young man. He couldn't help but feel pity towards the young man. He was a prince; Robert figured out, he was the only heir towards his father's kingdom. But here he is, dead, lifeless.

Robert wanted to cry, because the young man reminded him so much of himself. No, the young man's situation was worse. He was supposed to be alive and kicking, learning on how to rule the kingdom, not dead.

Suddenly a light started to form in the young man's chest. It started getting brighter, and brighter and Robert needed to cover his eyes and shielded his eyes to protect his eyes. Robert figured out that it must be one of the spirit's work. Robert moved his hands to towards the young man's neck, checking if there's a pulse.

None. Robert's eyes widened, "but the light—" Ba-DUMP. Ba-Dump.

Robert felt the steady heart beat. He smiled, the young man's alive again. Robert frowned, the young man should be alive now.

"Young man? Young man, can you hear me?" Robert asked, feeling a bit worried about the young man.

The young man slowly opened his eyes, he let out a small groan. And when he fully regained his consciousness, the young man quickly sat up.

"W-Where am I?! What happened? I-I-…" the young man's hand started to travel onto his chest, almost trying to find something. Suddenly, the man opened up his blood soaked shirt to reveal the small, round chunk of metal, emitting a blue glow on his chest.

"I-I…"

"Calm down!" Robert told the young man.

"W-What happened?" the young man asked, Robert wanted to sigh, perhaps the young man has forgotten everything that he has been through?

"It seems that you have survived a vendetta," Robert replied calmly and he saw the man's eyes widened in shock.

Robert wrapped an arm around the young man's waist and helping the young man to get up on his legs, "Let's go now and take you to safety," Robert said and the young man only nodded his head.

To be continued...

* * *

A.N: Thank you for reading! I was hoping to get more reviews though, since THEY ARE the things that keeps me going. He he, *HINT: GIVE AUTHOR REVIEWS*

Also check out Jamie-Is-Totally-Not-On-Fire's "Tonight, We Fight". She's an amazing writer. c: and also a great unbiologically related sister who puts up with my selfish needs.


	3. Edward Blue & Robert Green

A.N: Alright~ Time for Chapter 3 then! :D This is the update for you lovelies who gave me reviews. YOU GUYS ARE SO BABBU :3

**ashleykhl**: Here's the update! :D I was so excited to receive your review because I never received a review from fellow Asians before.

**Ally Downey**: Thank you! QuQ I hope that it's towards your liking. This is just some random plot that I've made. Anyways, here's the update for you. :D

**ZodiacDragon97**: Have you watched "The Zodiac"? I can't help but to drift to that movie whenever I see your name. Paul Avery. Ha ha. And I love you too (NO HOMO. "FOR ALL THE HOMOS!"). And really? You love Bruce more than Tony? I'm hurt. :"( *slapped* (Tony: "Everybody loves you, do you know that? Bruce: "*chuckles and shrugs*") I SHALL KEEP ON GOING AS LONG AS I DON'T HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK! Because shit happens. Really.

I AM SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR MISTAKES AND SPELLING AND ALL!

**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT own Avengers or Tony or Bruce. No matter how much I want to... SCIENCE BROS.

* * *

Robert brought the young man back to his cave. It was a struggle thanks to the young man's paranoia (_"You are here to kill me again, aren't you?" "What?" "Just kill me, but I plead of you, do not kill the others!" and the young man broke into tears. "What are you muttering about?" Robert asked, confused at the young man's actions._). But Robert understands, he guessed it's because of the near death experiences that the young man been through that day. Not to forget the amount of deaths too.

When they finally arrived to Robert's cave, Robert let out a happy sigh as he laid the young man, helping him sit on one of the chairs in his cave (Apparently living with a guardian spirit of a forest gives you many advantages which includes the capabilities of obtaining some furniture in your cave house).

"Do you have any spare clothing?" Robert asked, looking at the young man in front of him as he tidied his table and grabbed some food for the said man to consume.

"I'm afraid not," answered the young man. Robert only nodded and gave a small "hmm" in response. "Very well then, I shall look for some clothing for you," replied Robert.

"Wait," the young man suddenly called and Robert only raised one of his eyebrows, waiting for the young man's next action. "I… I am Anthony Stark," the young man said before he stood up and held his hand out. Robert smiled and shook Anthony's hand, "I am Robert Green, nice to meet your acquaintance," Robert replied.

Robert let go of the young man's hand to grabbed two apples from the nearest tree and handed Tony one of them. The young man looked at the apple hesitantly before he took a small bite out of it. Robert smiled when he saw the small smile forming on Anthony's lips as he ate the apple bit by bit. Robert himself started eating his apple. He smiled at the taste of the fruit. He has heard many stories about the amazing tastes of many exotic fruits. But certainly no one has ever tasted the apples here because they tasted like magic. They were juicy and sweet and it tasted so amazing and there are no words to describe it.

"Mind to tell me about yourself Anthony?" Robert asked and Tony stopped eating.

"Tony is fine," he replied before he swallowed the fruit and continue talking, "I, as previously mentioned, am Anthony Stark, I am the only son of Howard Stark and the rightful next in line to rule Nottingham," Robert frowned.

"So why are those men after you?" asked Robert.

Tony shook his head, "I do not know, but I'm sure it's about who will rule the kingdom in the future," Tony answered. Robert nodded. "Tony," called Robert, his face and voice was serious, "You do understand that to the world, you are dead, don't you?" asked Robert.

Tony nodded. "I do understand. Though the fact that I can never return to my kingdom and claim to carry the blood of Stark ever again, I'm rather pleased at the current situation," Robert only stared at Tony with confusion,

"Why?" Robert asked.

"Because I'm alive,"

* * *

They returned to the place where Robert found Tony, the bloody camping site, upon Tony's request.

Robert sighed in relief it seems when he saw that there's still no one here. Robert frowned; it's actually between relief and anger. Why hasn't anyone come to this place yet and take care of the dead bodies? Is the king of Nottingham really that busy until he can't even give a glance and look at his army, his knights? Especially considering the fact that his one and only son is here.

Robert looked around to see that Tony is no longer beside him. "Tony?" called Robert.

"Over here," he heard a reply. Robert followed the source of sound, taking him to a small tent, a tent he believed to be Tony's.

"Tony?" he called, entering the tent. He saw Tony taking a pair of fresh clothes, a sword and a necklace from the table of the camp. Robert eyed the necklace, it was small and simple. Black thread with a small red ruby as its centre. Robert didn't know what it is, from whom is it from, but Robert knew that it meant a lot for Tony. How? By the way Tony looked at the necklace, like it has some sentimental value that he wanted to keep forever.

"Are you ready to leave now Anthony?" asked Robert looking outside the camp checking if the area was clear or not.

Tony gave a small glance at the camp before he sighed, "I am," and they left the camping site.

* * *

Robert set up a small camp fire outside the cave, providing them with enough light and heat.

Robert was roasting his freshly caught fishes on sticks when he saw Anthony, his clothes changed. No more blood stained shirt, only a simple white shirt with black leather pants. Robert smiled, Tony looked younger now that he is clean and fresh and wearing a fresh set of clothing. Robert's eyes were caught onto one spot, the necklace that Tony took from the camp site.

Tony sat next to Robert. A sighed escaped his lips when he finally settled down. Robert kept on eying the necklace, his thoughts started to drift when Tony called him, "Robert, Robert, your fish," Robert quickly jumped to reality. He moved his roasted fishes away from the fire. He looked at the fish, slightly burn, nothing uneatable. Robert smiled, he handed Tony one of his roasted-slightly-burnt-fish. Tony smiled and ate the fish.

They ate in silence before Tony started to speak up, "Robert," he called.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you alone?" asked Tony out of nowhere. Robert just smiled at Tony before he diverts his attention towards the night skies above. The moon was full and the stars were shining brightly.

"I guess it's about time for me to share my tale huh?" asked Robert, looking at Tony before his eyes started to move lower, towards the small glowing light embed in Tony's chest. There was this long silence before Robert speaks up again, "Robert Green isn't my real name, Robert Banner is," announced Robert and he heard a small gasp coming from Tony's mouth. He chuckled.

"I… I used to be a mage and an alchemist in this small village. I put my bets that you barely knew the said village. But it doesn't really matter anymore," Robert said, his voice getting smaller and smaller.

Tony leaned in closer to Robert and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, giving his friend a small apologetic look before Robert smiled back at him, telling him that he was fine through his body movements.

"The village was small and I loved that village. Everything was so peaceful and I thought that I could settle down in that village, start a family and die there. And I met these two siblings, Clinton Barton and Natalie Rushman," continued Robert.

Tony stared at Robert with confusion, "but they have different last names?"

Robert chuckled, "yes, yes they do. Though they are not related by blood, the bond between those two are strong, they are unseperatable. Even death couldn't stand in their way," and a small laugh followed.

"What happened then Robert if you really had a good life?" asked Tony as he stared at the camp fire in front of him.

Bruce smiled softly, "good things never lasts, I," a sigh, "I was having the time of my life when my once acquaintance, her name is Amora, came and burnt down the whole village only to look for something that people believed to be a myth," continued Robert.

"And what is that?" asked Tony.

"You know it as "the bird" the same bird that saved your life Anthony, while I knew it as a guardian spirit that has taken care of me until now," Bruce replied and Tony nodded.

"As I was saying, Amora came and burnt the village down to hunt the guardian spirit, she didn't care about the damages and deaths she had caused. And I was too blinded by anger and I didn't think much about what I should do next, and so I came to her," he stopped and inhaled a rather huge amount of oxygen, trying to calm his nerves down.

"And… What happened next?" asked Tony, curious.

"Amora, she cursed me," Tony's eyes widened. "And so if I ever get mad, I shall turn into a big green rage monster," said Robert, an empty chuckle following.

Tony looked down, unable to stare Robert in the eyes.

"I'm sorry," muttered Tony.

Robert ruffled Tony's hair, "It's alright lad, you didn't know," said Robert and Tony smiled.

"Now, is it my turn to ask?" asked Robert.

"Sure Robert, ask me anything," said Tony. Robert only pointed at Tony's necklace and sword, the same sword and necklace that Tony took from the campsite.

"Yeah, that sword, that sword belonged to an old friend of mine," said Tony before he grabbed the sword and laid it on the green grass next to the fire. Robert eyed the sword intensely, the sword was simple, and the basic design of the sword was common, except for the small patterns at the middle of the sword along with a small blue gem stone at the top of it. "His name was James Rhodes, a really good friend," Tony eyed the sword, "but he died during the war, by the hands of those assassins," said Tony, his words getting bitter. Robert nodded, "I see, then what about that necklace?" asked Robert, pointing at Tony's necklace.

Tony held the necklace in his hand, a small smile appeared on his face, "This necklace, it used to belong to my mother before she passed away when I was 3, this necklace is the only reminder that I have of my mother's existence. As soon as my mother passed away, my father burnt down all the things related to her, except for this necklace," Tony said, Robert clapped Tony's back.

"Sorry to hear that," muttered Robert, Tony chuckled, "don't be," he simply said.

"Oh, back to your matter Robert, why did you change your last name to "Green"?" asked Tony, leaning towards Robert.

Robert laughed, "Well, it's a silent reminder of who I can be. Because since that day with Amora, I hated myself with the burning passion of a thousand suns because of my recklessness," replied Robert. "Talking about false names, shouldn't you be getting one Tony?" asked Robert.

"Why?"

"Because you can't go out being Anthony Stark anymore," replied Robert, smoothly. Tony wanted to smack himself on the head for the stupidity.

"Right, I forgot about that. Any suggestions Robert?" Robert smiled.

"Perhaps Edward Blue?" asked Robert.

"Hm, Edward is a common name," muttered Tony as he placed his hand on his chin, "But why "Blue"?" asked Tony.

"As I said, a silent reminder of whom you can be," answered Robert with a smile on his face.

* * *

"Are you ready Tony?" asked Robert, standing behind Anthony, a small bottle filled with golden yellow liquid in hand.

"Ready!" answered Tony while closing his eyes. And Robert started pouring the liquid evenly onto Tony's head. Slowly, Tony's brown locks started to change color, from sweet hazel into golden yellow, strand by strand.

"Is it done?" asked Tony. Robert smiled, "yes, yes it is Anthony," said Robert as he gave Tony a small mirror. Tony grabbed it and looked at himself using a mirror. Tony smiled, "This is great," said Tony, giving a toothy smile.

"Robert," called Tony.

"Yes?"

"Can you cut my hair?" asked Tony. Robert looked at Tony with confusion, "Why?"

Tony turned around a smile at Robert, "I wanted to look different," Robert nodded, and he grabbed a pair of scissors from the nearest table and swallowed his saliva. "Are you sure Anthony?" asked Robert.

Tony only chuckled, "My name is Edward," he simply said and Robert ruffled Tony's—Edward's hair. "Very well then Edward, but I'm warning you, cutting hairs isn't my specialty,"

"Worry not Robert, I have faith in you. As long as you won't stab me with those scissors," joked Edward. Robert chuckled. He started cutting Edward's hair with the said scissors, cutting Edward's hair with the only style that he knew, the same hair style that Clinton has.

It took a while for Robert to cut Edward's hair. But when he's done, it was perfect. The exact same length and color as Clinton's.

Edward looked at his reflection in the mirror. "I…" Edward barely recognized himself. All that he saw was a young man with blonde hair and brown eyes instead of brown locks and a pair of hazel eyes to match up with it. All that he saw was Edward Blue, not Anthony Stark.

Edward smiled at himself, "Thank you Robert," said Edward.

Robert smiled, "Don't mention it Edward,"

* * *

A.N: So this chapter is kind of like a transition and all, that's why it's rather short and not much action, but hey! Robert is opening up to Tony- Edward! :D Give me reviews you guys! Reviews are cookies, and we know how good cookies are. COOKIES! :3

Check out Jamie-Is-Totally-Not-On-Fire and her "Tonight, We Fight"! :D She's awesome.


	4. Cecilia Potts

A.N: Thank you, you guys for the amazing reviews! Your reviews made me want to keep on going and finished the story! :'3 THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU! (For the girls, no homo. :P)

**ashleykhl**: Sorry! I'm trying to fasten up the storyline but I can't. D: I don't know, this is just as far as I could go. Believe me.

**ZodiacDragon97**: (Tony :"I am loved by my fans AND Bruce", Bruce: "Whatever you say Tony,") Thank you so much! QuQ You reviews are always kind. And don't worry, you need to see what other people think first before you think about it yourself. Perhaps you should post it and see how people reacts! Because I'm sure it won't be THAT bad. I mean, if you love to read, you might as well have the ability to write. Look at me for instances! :D

**nessa11997**: Here's the newest chapter! :D I see that you're also a writer, too bad I can't read it.

**shennysbest1990**: SURE! IT WOULD BE LOVELY! OuO And I know right?! And about Thor and Steve, it's my secret. ;D I'm your devil author.

**jack2724**: Really? Thanks a lot!

This chapter actually took me a while to finish, WRITER'S BLOC IT EXISTS! Anyways, read it all and make sure you guys read all my Author's Notes, because I'll start giving gifts to you guys since you guys are so nice and all! :D So, this is the chapter that will make everything happen! And I'm sorry if there's GRAMMAR MISTAKES and WRONG INFORMATIONS ABOUT ENGLAND. Seeing that I'm not actually from England and we didn't have any adequate knowledge and teachings of it in Indonesian schools, I'm raping my Google and Wikipedia button.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS! Sadly. Oh my God, this disclaimer thing is really making me sad.**

* * *

It has been 3 weeks since Robert found Anthony—Edward and helped him. Robert knew that they were safe, especially because Robert had a feeling that his spirit guardian friend was always watching him, taking care of him and Edward even though the said friend's location is currently unknown. But Robert couldn't help but to shift his body when the night came and they were all supposed to be asleep. Oh not Robert, especially not Robert.

Robert stared at the young man sleeping next to him (Robert had to share the bed with Edward because there are no more supplies to build a new bed for Edward). The steady breath of the now-blond-haired young man next to him. Robert turned his boy around, now lying on his side to get a good look of the young man. His long eye lashes, the small pink lips, they were all perfect. "Of course, this man is a prince," thought Robert, princes are all about good-looking and all. Suddenly Robert frowned, there's some dirt on Edward's face, tainting his perfectly sun-kissed skin.

Robert moved his hands forward, rubbing his calloused, rough fingers against Edward's soft skin. It felt like fire and ice. Robert can't help but to jumped a bit when he felt some sort of jolt of electricity cursing through his veins as he touched Edward's skin. Robert quickly stared at young man intensely, afraid that Robert has woken the young man up. But he didn't. The said man is still sound asleep, a smile started forming on his face.

Robert smiled a little. He rubbed his thumb against the small dirt on Edward's cheek. "All better now," whispered Robert to himself. Suddenly Robert heard footsteps from outside the cave. The sound of bushes being cut with a knife and leather boots squeaking as they walked.

Robert quickly took the magical green cloak that he got and covered himself with it. He walked towards the entrance of the cave, twigs and mosses and the said cloak covering him as he peeked at his surrounding. The moonlight gave an adequate light for Robert to see who has infiltrated his area.

Robert's eyes widened when he saw who they are.

The same men in black who tried to kill Anthony.

"We must find Anthony Stark whatever the cost is," one of them said. Robert's eyes widened, "So they knew that Anthony is still alive!" thought Bruce.

"Perhaps next time we should rip his heart," the other suggested. Robert glanced at the sleeping body behind him. A smile in his face as he slept peacefully finally after weeks (The massacre has given Edward nightmares and finally Robert was able to find a medicine for Robert so that he can fall sleep again). Imagining the said man bathed in his own blood, body lifeless. Robert shook his head; he may not let that happen.

"Come, let us move now and report to Obadiah Stane," said the man who spoke up the first time and soon they started running away.

Robert walked towards the sleeping figure behind him.

His previous smile now has turned into a frown.

"We must move,"

* * *

Edward woke up the next day with finding Robert is not next to him. Edward sat up and walked away from the bed. "Robert?" he called, but there's no reply. Edward frowned, where in this world could Robert be?

Edward started walking outside, trying to find Robert. "Robert?" he called.

"Over here," he heard a reply. Edward ran towards the source of sound, finding Robert wearing his green cloak, the hood is on, and his hands carrying a basket filled with fruits.

"What are you doing?" asked Edward rather confused. Robert turned around and looked at Edward a small smile on his face. "Trying to get fruits for us to sell," Robert simply said.

"Why?"

"Because we're going to move out and we can't stay here for too long," answered Robert as he walked back towards the cave, Edward following him behind his back.

"But why? Aren't we safer here?" asked Edward as they entered their cave.

Robert gave a small sigh as he placed the basket on top of the wooden table before he turned around facing Edward. Robert took off his hood and stared at Edward seriously.

"Those men who were after you… They knew that you're alive," said Robert. Edward's eyes widened. "How?! But I thought—"

"They just know Edward. I saw them walking around the cave last night. And it will take them not long to check this cave. That is why we must move out now," said Robert. Edward gasped and fell onto his knees.

"But I thought that I can live peacefully now, I thought -," and Robert saw how small and fragile the young man actually is when he saw those shoulders started to slump and tremble and the young man started crying.

Robert ran towards the crying man in front of him and embraced the younger man with his arms. "Shoosh, calm down Edward, everything is going to be alright," whispered Robert to Edward's ear, soothing him.

Edward clutched onto Robert's shirt as he cried. "You need to stay away from me Robert, or else you'll be in harm's way," said Edward as he cried. Hiccups and sobs between the sentences. Robert only smiled and ran his hand onto Edward's golden locks affectionately.

"I won't leave you alone Edward, they won't get you, I promise. I shall protect you even though my life is at stake," whispered Robert into Edward's ear. Edward felt himself calming down at the sweet words coming out from Robert's mouth. Edward felt his face heating up.

"Are you all better now?" asked Robert. Edward swallowed his saliva.

"Can we just… Stay in this position and embrace each other for a while?" asked Edward, a hiccup following. Robert chuckled.

"Sure thing," and Edward wrapped his small arms around Robert before he lay his head on Robert's chest.

* * *

After that event, Robert and Edward quickly ran away from the cave. Running from the said place to seek for safety and peace. They have been walking for hours before Edward spoke up, "Where are we going Robert?"

"We are going to leave Nottingham," replied Robert. Edward was rather taken aback by the answer.

"We cannot leave! What about my father? What about the kingdom? If Obie is after me, surely he will do the same about my father!" said Edward, stopped in his tracks. He cannot leave the kingdom, not when his kingdom is in chaos.

Hearing that there was no more footsteps behind him except his, Robert also stopped. He turned around, facing Edward. He saw the frown on Edward's face, the trembling body in anger. Robert sighed, he placed a hand on Edward's shoulder. "I do not expect you to," replied Robert.

"Then, why are we running away?" asked Edward. Robert sighed, "Besides the fact that your life is in the line?" and Edward raised his eyebrows at the statement.

"Imagine it Edward, at such a young age, how old are you?" asked Robert all of a sudden.

"16,"

"Right, by that age, there's absolutely no way for you to take the throne, yes?" asked Robert, Edward nodded.

"Then keep yourself alive until you reached the perfect age for you to take back your throne," said Robert, a serious look on his face. Edward nodded, "very well then," he said.

Robert smiled, "shall we start walking again?" and Edward smiled back at Robert.

"Yes," and they started walking towards their destination together.

* * *

It didn't take them that long to reach their destination. A small kingdom named "Derbyshire". They didn't go to the center of the said kingdom though, just the villages around the borders, afraid to make commotions. So, instead they settled down in a small village named "Bolsover".

Edward tilted his head as he sniffed the familiar smell in the air, a smile appeared on his face. The smell of markets, of real life people (not that Robert isn't alive but now he smelled like Robert and smelling Robert is like smelling him now. Not that he have a smelling kink… ish), the smell of roasted meat (Because living in an enchanted forest means that you can only consume fruits and fishes). The smell was so familiar, so…

Edward's smile turned into a frown. The smell reminded him of the cities of Nottingham. Of the memories and the days he spent in the said place.

_Tony was running away, trying to get away from the guards of the palace. Wearing beige colored cloak covering his identity, not that anyone wouldn't know who he is, but just for the sake of his safety, and not so expensive normal clothes. He ain't going through this shit anymore. Oh hell no! He's going to spend the day like a normal person now! Tony increased his speed, giving a very obvious range about how slow the guards were. Tony smirked at the range, there's no way the guards can keep up with him now._

_Tony took a turn around the corner, making a swift run so that the guards won't find him._

_"Alright!" whispered Tony to himself for his success in running away from the guards. Tony started walking forward as he hummed some song that he didn't know. Not noticing the figure walking towards him._

_"Ouch!" said Tony as he fell backwards, landed on the ground, his buttocks first._

_"Forgive me! Are you okay, lad?" Suddenly there was a shadow looming over Tony. Tony looked up, looking at the figure casting the shadow. It was a young man perhaps in his 20's, dark skin, hair shaved in a tidy manner. Eyes filled with concern as he looked at Tony, hand held out, offering help._

_Tony took the hand and the unknown stranger pulled Tony, helping him to get onto his feet. "Thank—"_

_"There he is!" he heard one man shouted. Tony turned around to see the castle guards behind him._

_"Run!" shouted Tony before he dragged the man back then with him, pulling his hand, taking him to wherever Tony goes._

_After running for approximately 15 minutes, they arrived at some meadow on top of a hill. The breeze was nice and there's not a single human in sight, Tony laughed as he fell and sat on the grass field. "Finally," he sighed as lied himself down on the field and closed his eyes._

_"Hello?" he heard a sound and Tony opened one eye to see who the person is. Tony groaned as he sat up. "Not you!" Tony muttered._

_"Pardon me, but you're the one who pulled my arm and took me here," said the man, folding his arms in front of his chest, giving an "I am pissed" look. Tony sighed, wanted to mentally smack himself for his stupidity._

_"Why are the guards after you?" asked the man. Tony's mind just go like "oh, this man is new," as a smirk appeared on his face. "I don't know," answered Tony easily as he shrugged._

_The black skinned man sat next to Tony and held his hand out, "I am James Rhodes, and you are?" Tony smiled a toothy grin before he shook the man's hand._

_"Anthony Stark at your service my good man,"_

"—Ward. Edward? Anthony?" Edward snapped back to reality. He looked at the gray-haired man next to him, holding Edward's shoulders with a face filled with concern. "Are you alright?" Robert asked.

Edward nodded, "Worry not Robert, I am fine," answered Edward, a smile forming on his lips. But he knew he's not okay.

He's far from okay.

There were too many memories in Nottingham. And he just can't let go.

Not as Edward Blue but as Anthony Stark.

* * *

"Robert, Cecilia, I am home!" said Edward as he entered the small cottage, a place where Robert and Edward lived along with a woman named "Cecilia Potts".

"Welcome home Edward," she greeted as she poured tea into a small cup before handing it to Edward. "Thank you," muttered Edward as he smiled at the woman's action.

"So, when are you going to settle down my female friend?" asked Edward, a smirk forming on his lips. Cecilia blushed. "That is none of your concern Edward!" she replied. Edward chuckled as he drank his tea

Cecilia was a beautiful woman. Blond-ginger-ish hair, soft, white skin, and blue eyes. Not to forget intelligent too. Edward put his tea cup down before he smiled softly at Cecilia. "Of course it's my concern Cecilia, you're turning 25 when the next dawn came and you're still not married!" teased Edward.

Cecilia sighed, "I do not know how I put up with you," admitted Cecilia as she held her forehead with her hands, massaging it. "Oh, how is your orb?" asked Cecilia out of no where.

Edward looked at his chest, the said orb is currently hidden under thick layers of clothing. But only because Cecilia is his close friend, Robert and Edward both told her about Tony's blue orb, the one nestling in his chest. And lucky for them, Cecilia is the only one who knew about it so far, except for both Robert and Edward of course.

"It is fine Cecilia," replied Edward, "And I thought you cared about me more than the orb in my chest," Edward said, pretending to be hurt.

Cecilia chuckled before she walked towards Edward and ruffled Edward's hair, "Of course I cared about you more than the orb silly, but the orb is a part of you, that is why I asked its condition," Edward smiled and he pulled Cecilia into a hug, "I know, I was just joking" muttered Edward and Cecilia hugged him back.

"Ah, that's sweet. Seeing my two acquaintance doing bonding without me in it," Edward turned his head to the source of sound. "Robert!" he called.

Robert walked towards them and ruffled Edward's hair too. Edward huffed, "You know, you and Cecilia will make a great couple," commented Edward.

"Oh, shut up you," said Cecilia. Edward pouted and Robert chuckled. "So how was your day Robert?" asked Cecilia, looking at Robert.

Robert smiled as he fixed his glasses, "It was great Cecilia," he replied.

As soon as Robert and Edward arrived at the city, they started looking for jobs, trying to find ways on how to fulfill their daily needs. Robert became a doctor and Edward became a black smith and they helped Cecilia at times, taking care of her deceased parents' garden.

"Oh, did you remember how we met?" asked Cecilia, all of a sudden.

Edward chuckled, "Of course I do!" replied Edward and Robert smiled at the memory. How can they forget?

_It was raining heavily and both Robert and Edward were running, trying to find shelter. They just got kicked out from their previous shelter. All because the landlord said that she didn't like those two._

_Now wet with clothes soaked, they shielded themselves from the rain by standing under a tree at the top of the hill, away from the city. They didn't really know how and why they were her, but they just did. Edward chuckled, "This is certainly a new experience," he said and Robert smiled at him, "How so?"_

_"When I was the prince, they would never let this thing happened at me. I never even got out from the castle borders unless I sneak out or ran away and now to think I'm this far away from home with you is funny. Really funny," said Edward and Robert smiled._

_"And comforting," continued Edward, looking at the rain, a small smile on his face. Robert blushed, he felt his heart beating fast._

_Suddenly a woman came, running towards them._

_"Hello," she greeted even though her white dress was soaked, she was able to give a small smile at both Robert and Edward. "Heavy rain huh?"_

_'This woman is actually trying to create a conversation,' thought Robert. Before he could reply anything, Edward already spoke up for him. "Yes, yes it is. And what is a fair maiden like you doing here under the rain speaking with two unknown strangers?" teased Edward. Robert wanted to hit Edward on the head for saying such things, afraid that Edward's words offended the woman._

_But the woman only giggled and her strawberry blond hair moved along with her giggles. "You are funny," she commented. And Edward smirked and shrugged, "I aim to please," he commented._

_"What are you two gentlemen doing here?" she asked._

_"Shielding ourselves from the rain," answered Robert. Edward sighed, "Aye, our landlord-ess kicked us out and so now we have no home to return to," added Edward. And the both man could see the sparkle on the woman's face._

_"What if you two gentlemen stay at my cottage?"_

It was 2 years ago.

Cecilia chuckled, "I remembered it clearly like it was yesterday," she admitted. Robert smiled, "It was a meaningful encounter," he commented.

"Oh," Cecilia suddenly said making the two men stared at her with confusion, "Have you heard the news? Nottingham is falling apart," she said.

Edward's eyes went wide. "What?"

* * *

A.N: Okay, a mind twisting quiz so that you can think in my way of thinking. Okay, the quiz is...

**Who is Cecilia Potts?**

Yeah, basically this is just some stupid excuse because I want to know you guys better! :D I would love to have new internet friends! Because it's fun!

Anyway, the first person who got the answer correct shall be given a small cheat to what happens at the end of the story. I mean the REAL end.

GIVE AUTHOR REVIEWS! REVIEWS ARE COOKIES!


	5. Howard Stark & Maria Stark

A.N: OMG, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS YOU GUYS! ASDFGHJKL YOUR REVIEWS ARE THE ONLY THING THAT KEPT ME GOING! SERIOUSLY! SO here's chapter 5, it's pretty much a filler to what happened in Nottingham while Tony was away. (HERE YOU FUCKING GO *****!)

**shennysbest1990: **YOU ARE CORRECT! Meh, we already got through this stage already. I'm sorry I didn't send this chapter to you! I was busy!

**ZodiacDragon97: **くくく～ That's my secret to keep, he he. And yes! Inform me as soon as you post it! I want to be the first one to read it! xD

**JoeJoeEatMyToe: **I'm sorry to hear that, is your toe okay? *shot* Thank you for the review, I hoped you enjoy the future chapters.

**ashleykhl: **You know, Anthony is still Tony, just from a different timeline. :T But hey~ Did you love Tony Stark or Robert Downey Jr.? ;D

**jack2724: **Hey Hey! Thank you so much! Maybe we should go out on a dinner sometime, you know, you and me and the internet and some Avengers action figures. I bet it's going to be great!

**nessa11997: **WELCOME!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS. No matter how much I want it, it's not mine, it will never be mine. **

* * *

A man clad in silver clothing ran towards the room where he believed the king of Nottingham, Howard Stark,was. He ran towards the door and opened it forcefully to see the said king sitting on his throne talking with his advisors. Though his breath was short, rigid, he ran towards the king and kneeled down in front of him. "My Lord," he greeted, his head down showing respect to the man with the higher rank.

"What is it?" asked Howard, not even glancing at the man, busy talking with his advisors. The man swallowed his saliva before he spoke up, "I'm here to bring the bad news my Lord, our knights were… killed. All of them,"

Howard's shoulders stiffened, he turned around finally looking at the man, "What about the prince?" he asked. The man tilted his head, looking at the king's face, eyes filled with fear and concern as his lips moved and words came out, giving the king answer to his question, "he's dead," and Howard's eyes widen in shock.

He stood up and walked out from the room.

"No, no," he muttered. He couldn't accept that his one and only son has died, his Anthony Stark has died.

Suddenly he felt something wet rolled on his cheek, leaving a wet trail. He lifted his hand and used his fingers to re-trace the lines. Then he realized something, he's crying. He leaned against the nearest wall, one sentence repeating in his mouth, "Forgive me Maria,"

* * *

_"Howard," Howard looked at the source of the sound and saw his beautiful wife, Maria Stark walking towards him, carrying a baby boy in her arms. Howard smiled, "What is it Maria?" he asked._

_The said woman walked faster towards him and moved her arms, making the baby boy in her arms visible to Howard, "Look Howard," she said and Howard looked at the baby boy with anticipation._

_"Ma! Ma!" the baby boy said as he lifted his small hands as if he was trying to grab something. Howard smiled at the young boy, "I must say, I am impressed," he admitted and Maria smiled at the young boy, "Now, greet your father," she said._

_"Ma! Ma!" the boy said, a giggle followed. Howard chuckled at the boy's reaction. "No Anthony, not me but your father," said Maria, her finger poked the baby boy's nose softly. The baby boy giggled._

_"Ma! Ma!" Howard looked at Maria, "It seems that he is attached to you," said Howard and Maria gave him a smile._

_Howard eyed the two figures in front of him, his beautiful wife, Maria and his son, Anthony. He smiled, wider this time. This is perfect; he can live like this for eternity._

_._

_._

_._

_"Father! Look what I made!" Howard looked at the boy calling him, running towards him a small crown made of flowers with different colors. The said boy sat in front of him, shoving his crown forward so that Howard could take a good look at it. "Mother and I made it!" he said and Howard ruffled the boy's hair, "I see," said Howard._

_Then he saw a familiar figure running towards them. Howard chuckled it was Maria. Her face flushed as she ran and sat next to them. "You, Howard Stark," she said but stopped to grab her breath, "Have a very energetic son," she continued and Howard chuckled._

_"Mother," Tony called and Maria looked at the young boy. "What is it my dear Anthony?" she asked, giving the boy a soft smile. Tony shoved the flower crown to her, and Howard started to laugh, "But I thought the crown was for me," he teased and Tony shook his head. "It's for mother," he said before he placed the crown on top of Maria's head. The flowers contrasted with her wavy brown hair. Making her more beautiful, if that was even possible._

_Maria smiled, "he loves me more than you Howard," she teased and Howard chuckled. "Oh enou—"suddenly Maria started coughing hard. She used her hands to cover her mouth. Howard moved his hands, patting Maria's back, trying to help her._

_"Mother, are you alright?" asked Tony as he moved closer towards his mother. When Maria finally stopped coughing, she smiled at Tony. "I am alright Anthony, do not worry," she said, assuring the young boy._

_But both Maria and Howard knew that she was far from okay when they saw the blood on her white hands._

_._

_._

_._

_Howard held Maria's hand in his hands as he sat next to her bed, waiting for her to open her eyes and told him that everything is going to be alright, that this was all one of her jokes, that she loved him and would never leave him. But she didn't._

_Her eyes closed, her pink lips not moving. Howard held her hand close to his cheek. He closed his eyes as a tear fell from his eyes._

_"Ho…ward," Howard opened his eyes to see Maria's eyes opened, the all so familiar smile on her face. "Maria," he called, a smile on his face._

_"Ho…ward, take... care of… Anthony for… me," she said and Howard nodded his head, "Don't say such things Maria, you'll get healthier and we'll take care of Anthony together," he told her, tears falling from his eyes._

_"Promise… me," she said and Howard swallowed his saliva. "I… I promised," he said._

_And he saw Maria smiled at him before her eyes fluttered close, as her hand fell from his grip, as she let out one last breath. Howard's eyes widened. "Maria?" he called. But there's no response, only silence._

_"Maria?" he called once again and once again silence replied him. "Maria!" he called, he could not let this happen, he could not lose Maria. But he just did. He buried his face onto the bed sheets that Maria laid on, "Maria," he called as he cried._

_._

_._

_._

_"No!" shouted little Anthony as his father ordered the knights to take all the things related to Maria and burn it down. "NO!" Anthony shouted, louder this time, tears started falling from his eyes. He took one small painting of Maria from the knights' hands and ran away with it. But Howard was in front of him. Standing tall and strong, anger on his face._

_Howard grabbed the small painting forcefully before he gave it to one of the knights to burn it. "No! Father! You can't let them do this!" cried Anthony as he grabbed his father's clothing and kneeled down in front of him, "I beg of you," he said but Howard didn't listen to it. Instead he slapped Tony hard on the cheek, causing Tony to fall back._

_"Don't you dare," he said, pointing at Tony before Tony ran away, tears on his eyes. And Howard wanted to cry when he saw Tony cried. He, himself, didn't want to burn the things Maria left down but he must. He needed to forget about the pain in his chest. The hole that she left inside him as she left him all alone._

_Because it's not about Anthony, it's about him._

_He could not let go of the memories that he had with Maria._

_They were too good to let go._

* * *

It has been a week and Howard was ill. The amount of depression that he had because of the fact that the only person he had left has died, made him sick. Howard was resting on his bed when he heard a knock from the door of his chamber.

"Come in," he said and the man who knocked at his door came in. It was Obadiah Stane, Howard's best companion and his right hand man. "Obadiah," he called and Obadiah replied him with a smile a cup of some sort of drink in his hand.

"How are you my king?" he asked and Howard smiled. He wanted to say that he was not okay, that he wanted Anthony and Maria back, that he wanted to rewind time and turn everything back to before Maria got sick, that he already had enough, that he just wanted to see Anthony came crushing through the door and hugged him and said that he was sorry for disappearing and tell Howard that everything was fine. But he didn't. Instead he just replied with a small, "Worry not, I am fine," and he saw Obadiah nodded.

"For my lord," said Obadiah, handing Howard the cup.

"What is this?" he asked.

Obadiah smiled, "a special health drink," Howard hesitated. There was something weird with the said drink, but he didn't care. He drank all the liquid and gave the cup back to Obadiah. "Thank you," he said.

And he saw something like a wicked smile from Obadiah before he left.

* * *

Ever since that day, Obadiah kept on coming into his chamber, bringing the same liquid again and again, forcing him to drink it again and again. And Howard felt his body going weaker each day, until one day he couldn't even sat up again. But Obadiah still made him drink the liquid.

It made him weaker and weaker until one day, he couldn't wake up anymore.

Until one day, Howard couldn't open his eyes anymore.

Until one day Howard let out one last breath and Obadiah Stane knew that Howard died.

Obadiah walked out from Howard's chamber and walked towards the room where Howard's throne was seated. He entered the room without any hesitation. Head held up high as he strutted down the red carpet and seated himself on Howard's throne.

"Listen!" he shouted and everyone in that room looked at him intensely. Obadiah smirked, "The king has died and there's no more heir to the throne," he announced and there were gasps and whispers in the room.

"Silence!" he shouted and soon the room was filled with silence. No one dare to speak up because they knew that something was up, especially when he announced, "For there is no more heir to the king, I, Obadiah Stane, shall take the throne,"

* * *

A.N: HEY! So here's a poll. It's more of a question, no gifts this time, sorry!

Anyways, here's the question:

**Which Robert Downey Jr.'s song do you like the most?**

I would go with "Man Like Me", but hey, it's your choice. ;D It's for something alright and I need our opinions. :D

P.S: GIVE AUTHOR MORE REVIEWS! REVIEWS ARE COOKIES. Especially now, I'm really exhausted and tired and your reviews are like little energy drinks for me. Love you reviewers so much. NO HOMO.


	6. The missing pieces of the Puzzle

A.N: Hey guys, so here's chapter 6!

**shennysbest1990: **I'm aware of that, Ugly Side, correct? Picking Up Pieces is the sequel to it. :D It pretty much tells you about what happens to Tony when Bruce left him.

**ashleykhl: **Actually, his son is much more of a jerk than Obie. Watch Iron Man:Rise of the Technovore, You'll understand what I'm saying.

**jack2724: **Hey! I've read your story! :D It was really nice, I hope you'll update soon!

**ZodiacDragon97: **I agree! And don't worry, that will happen, but just not now, I have plans for the current chapter. And really? Oh gosh, I feel so honored. THANK YOU!

**nessa11997: **Welcome! :3

**SEE THE END OF THE CHAPTER TO READ MORE NOTES! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS. THAT'S IT. DONE. **

* * *

"Have you heard the news? Nottingham is falling apart," Cecilia said.

Edward's eyes went wide. "What?" Robert's shoulders stiffened at the news.

"What did you mean?" asked Edward, pure horror on his face. Cecilia shrugged, "It happened around 3 years ago, when the prince of Nottingham died and the king suddenly got sick and died a year ago. Now, since there's no more heir to the throne, the king's right hand man, Obadiah Stane, took over the throne and he tortured the people of the kingdom. Taking their wealth and use it for his, threatened them if they refuse to do so with death,"

Tony's eyes widened, his body started to tremble. "No," he whispered.

_"May your body rot in Helheim Anthony!" shouted his father as he walked out from the room._

_"Ah!" He turned his head around to see James screaming, an arrow deep in his chest. Tony threw his sword and shield onto the ground and ran towards James._

_"James! James! Oh God," muttered Tony, holding James body in his arms, "Don't leave me buddy," Tony pleaded._

_James only chuckled before he let out one last breath and his body going limp against Tony's._

_"James? James?" called Tony, desperately. But Tony knew his dark skinned friend won't reply him._

_Tony walked further, towards the camp where their leader rests. On his way, Tony can't help scrunching his nose at the smell of something rotten. Like a rotten meat—Tony's eyes widened._

_In front of him were dead bodies of his comrades. The carcasses of the army of his kingdom. "No," he whispered to himself._

Edward held his head between his hands, flashbacks filling his head. "Edward," called Robert, walking towards Edward, trying to calm him down. "Edward!" he called once again.

"No, no, this is all my fault," he muttered to himself as he cried. "Edward," called Cecilia this time, she was concerned. Edward started to act so weird all of a sudden. "Is it because of Nottingham?" she asked Robert. Suddenly there were no more sobs coming out from Edward.

With eyes filled with tears, Edward looked at Robert, his face firm, "Robert, we need to go back," he said. Robert only sighed and fixed his glasses. Edward stood up and gripped Robert's shoulders tight, "We need to return to Nottingham now! We can't leave them all alone!" he continued but Robert only looked away couldn't face Edward in the eyes.

Cecilia looked at the two with extreme confusion, "What is this thing you are talking about? I do not understand? Why must return to Nottingham?" she asked and Edward turned his head around to face Cecilia, "Because I am the last heir of the Stark bloodline," and Cecilia's eyes widened.

"Explain," she said. She saw Edward wanted to protest, but she cut him off. "No. Both of you, sit down and tell me what is going on," she ordered them, anger in her face. Robert for once in his life, scared to death. Both him and Edward it seems. They obliged, sitting on their own chairs before Robert spoke up. "We… We are not like you think we are," Robert started.

"Who are you then?" she asked, folding her arms in front of her chest. Edward sighed, "as previously mentioned, I am not the person you thought I am, I am Anthony Stark, the only son of Howard Stark and Maria Stark," Edward—Tony explained. Cecilia nodded, "and you Robert?" she asked, more like demanded.

Robert gulped. "I am Robert Banner, I was cursed by a witch and so I could turn into a monster when wrath takes over me," now it was Cecilia's turn to gulp. 'Remind me not to enrage Robert,' she muttered to herself.

"So, now what are you gentlemen going to do?" she asked. And Edward spoke up, "I am going to take the kingdom back," he answered and Cecilia shook her head.

"Not that easy," she said, "Nottingham is well-known for its capabilities during war times, and I'm sure that you will both be killed," she continued and Edward sunk back to his seat. "What am I supposed to do now? I cannot let my people stay like that. Threats and danger and deaths all following them," said Edward. And Cecilia wanted to hug the young man, she really did. But she didn't, knowing that it wouldn't help at all.

But she knew what would, ideas! And one just popped out in her head, "What about if you gather the earth's mightiest heroes?" she asked. And Robert stared at her with confusion. "Earth's mightiest heroes?"

Edward nodded, "I've heard the story but is it true?" he asked, Cecilia nodded. Robert felt left out, "who are these earth's mightiest heroes you speak of?" he asked. And Edward smiled, "they are Midgard's greatest warriors or guardians. Protecting their territory from danger and lead many wars to victory," and Robert nodded.

"They consist of Steven Rogers, Janette van Dyne and Mark Pym," she told him. "Steven Rogers was a famous knight, no one really knew what happened to him, first he was all skin and bones and the next day he led many wars to victory, but he stopped saying that he finally found his reason in living,"

"Janette van Dyne is a witch," said Edward and Robert's eyes twitched for a while, "She used her powers to protect the forest she lived in, along with her lover Mark Pym, a mage, but he was not well known for that, but his capabilities to control the minds of insects," and Robert nodded, "so you wanted to collect these men and a woman?" he asked. And Cecilia nodded.

"They are the best of the best," she said. Robert frowned, "but why did you say that they are myths, fairy tales?" asked Robert. And Edward sighed.

"Because no one even saw them since 5 years ago," Edward answered, he looked at Cecilia, "And we don't know where they are," he admitted. Though the three were powerful, recruiting them will be a pain, no even looking for them is a pain. Suddenly Cecilia giggled, "Worry not my friends!" she said before she went somewhere in one of the cottage's rooms and came back carrying a roll of something in her hands.

"What is that?" asked Edward and soon he got his answer when Cecilia unrolled the thing in her hands and laid it on the table. "This, my dear lad, is a map," she answered.

"What is it for?" Robert asked. And he heard Cecilia started to giggle, "When I was young, my father used to be close with those heroes, and so if there was any trouble at all, he would meet them and consult with them," she said, she then started to point the red circles on the map, "And these are their locations, according to my father that is,"

"Steven Rogers is in Staffordshire, while Janette van Dyne and Mark Pym are in Buckinghamshire," she explained. Robert leaned back on his chair, an amused smile on his face. "You never cease to amuse me Cecilia," he commented and Cecilia giggled and shrugged, "I aim to please," she said.

"Hey! That's my line!" shouted Edward and the two adults laughed.

* * *

The moon came up and Edward was asleep with Robert resting on the same bed as him. Robert smiled as he ran his right hand in Edward's hair. His eyes suddenly got attached with the blue orb in Edward's chest. 'Maybe I can…' Robert removed his hand from Edward's hair, approaching the blue orb in Edward's chest slowly, 'just one touch,' he thought to himself, and he did.

Robert touched the blue orb in Edward's chest. It felt weird, it felt cold and warm and Robert could feel the surge of energy that the orb emitted, slowly and he could feel everything. The steady beat of Edward's heart, the rise and fall of his chest as Edward exhale and inhale, the—

"Robert?" and Robert quickly looked at the source of sound. It was Edward, "E-Edward!" said Robert, not believing that the younger man was awake. Robert felt himself blush when he heard Edward chuckling. "You know, you could've just ask me if you wanted to assault me in my sleep," joked Edward.

Robert couldn't take it anymore, "I wasn't assaulting!" he protested. Edward quirked one eyebrow, "Oh, so seeing a 25-years-old man affectionately caressing the chest of an 18-years-old man is fine?" teased Edward.

"Oh shut up!" said Robert. He then sat up, hands moved and pinned Edward's hands next to his head and straddled Edward's waist. "Can't you shut up?" asked Robert, face leaning closer to Edward's.

And suddenly everything was intimate, was close, was _sexual_.

Edward felt his heart race as he stare at the face in front of him. As he felt the warmth surging into his body, the same warmth that was emitted by the body of the figure he knew for so long, straddling him, pinning him down onto the bed. Edward felt a blush forming on his face.

"Edward," called Robert, looking at the younger man under him. The blue light that was emitted by the orb was small yet adequate to provide him enough light to see the handsome face of the man under him. Edward shuddered. He could feel Robert's breath now.

And they didn't know what happen next.

It was all their body doing, the lust and love clouding their mind as Robert leaned down and Edward tilted his head.

And their lips touched.

It was soft, it wasn't dirty, and it was innocent. Just their lips brushing against each other.

Yet it felt amazing, like they finally found the last missing piece of a puzzle.

The missing piece of their hearts.

And everything moved fast and quick like Edward's train of thoughts. He didn't understand what was he doing, but he like—no he loved it. He needed it. As if the kisses he and Robert have were the only thing that kept him alive. Like the air that he breathe.

And he leaned into the kiss and parted his lips.

And Robert thrusts his wet muscle into Edward's hot cavern as he moved his hands, letting go of Edward's hands and pull him into a warm, sweet embrace. And Edward oblige, wrapping his arms around Robert's neck as he pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

Their tongues fight for dominance and Edward felt himself running out of air. But he didn't care. He just couldn't have enough. Robert's kisses were suffocating, were addicting, were sweet and sentimental in their own way. And Edward couldn't help but to moan.

Finally after what seems like ages, Robert pulled away. Both man panting and face flushed. And Edward traced his lips with his fingers. He could still feel the presence of a pair of lips ghosting on his.

And Edward's mind malfunctioned and he pulled Robert down and kissed him again. The sound of their breaths filled the dark room with only the moonlight and Edward's orb of blue light as their companion.

Because screw the world. They wanted this, they needed this and they are going to get it now.

* * *

A.N: Sorry if it's too short. Ha ha, I don't feel so good. I have too much problems and stress in life right now and I obviously don't know if I should or can continue this. That's where your reviews come and take the role. Because your reviews are perhaps the only thing that keep me going right now. Ha ha. I know I sounded like an attention bitch right now, but I am not joking. Really. Seriously. I would gladly talk to you about my problems right now, but for the sake of this story's continuation. REVIEW.


	7. Amora the Enchantress

A.N: Thanks guys for cheering me up, that means a lot. :) Especially you PhysicNightmare and ZodiacDragon97! KUDOS FOR YOU! So, here's chapter 7 for you lovely reviewers.

**ashleykhl: **Here's the newest chapter.

**ZodiacDragon97: **Of course! They're my OTP too you know. Ha ha, do not worry about Pepper, I got my own plans for her. So here's the scene that you requested.

**PhysicNightmare: **Really? Really happy to hear that, thank you very much! :D

**jack2724: **You also need to continue your fanfic. I'm dying to see what happens next.

**BloomSky10: **Here you go, thanks for the support.

**nessa11997: **Welcome.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS IN ANY KIND OF WAY. THAT'S IT. DONE.**

**SEE THE END OF THE CHAPTER FOR MORE AUTHOR'S NOTES.**

* * *

The sun came up, its rays painting the blue horizon with red, orange and yellow, in one word—Beautiful. Cecilia sat up from her bed and looked at the skies, smiling at herself. Today is going to be a great day and she's 100% sure about it.

She walked out from her bed and went to her bath room, took a bath and left the bedroom to dress herself. Dressed up in a white shirt and brown leather pants, she smiled at herself as she saw her reflection on the mirror.

"This is what you were born to do," she muttered before she tied her hair up into a pony tail and fluffed the end a bit. She looked at her reflection once again, making sure that everything is in place before she heads out from her room.

She went downstairs, towards Robert's and Edward's room. She knocked at the door, "Edward, Robert time to wake up," she called. But there was no response. She frowned, Robert usually answers her before he opened the door and smiled at her and went back to bed to wake up little Edward—Anthony. 'His name is Anthony now,' she told herself in her mind.

Worried, she gave a small knock on the wooden door before she opened it. "Hello?" she asked as she peeked inside. Slowly she entered the dimly lit room. "Robert?" she called, she took a step forward towards the bed. "Edward—Anthony?" she called, more steps forward.

She finally arrived at the side of the bed and looked at the two sleeping men. Cecilia giggled, "This is going to be fun," she whispered to herself as she left the room, leaving the two sleeping figures alone.

* * *

Edward moved his head, he opened one of his eyes and looked at his surrounding. He yawned and laid his head back on Robert's chest. 'Wait… What?' Edward looked at himself and Robert.

He blushed. 'Oh dear heavens,' he muttered at the back of his mind. Oh how much tangled he was.

His arms were around Robert's waist and vice versa. And now that he remembered it, he used to sleep on Robert's chest. And not to forget last night's event—"Hmm," Edward looked at the source of sound, he saw Robert starting to wake up.

"Robert?" he called, face flushed. "Hm, morning Edward," said Robert, a warm, gentle, sleepy smile on his face and Edward didn't know what to do or how to react when Robert sleepily moved his hands and pulled Edward down and kissed him softly on the lips.

And Edward didn't move away, as if when they touch Edward's will shattered to a million pieces. And without realizing it, Edward leaned into the kiss and he kissed Robert back.

Oh dear heavens, they're screwed.

* * *

Face flushed, Robert stared at his mug filled with tea, avoiding eye contact with Edward. 'Oh dear Lord, I can't believe we kissed!' screamed Robert at himself in his mind. His mind wandered back when they kissed. The softness of Edward's lips and the warmth and— Robert hit the table with his two hands.

"R-Robert!" said Cecilia, surprised at the sudden act. "What is wrong?" she asked. Robert only shook his head, "N-Nothing," he simply said before he took a sip from his mug.

_Robert smiled at the warmth emitted by the person next to him, the small pressure that the figure gave. It was lovely. Robert closed his eyes and leaned in deeper into the kiss before he licked the lips of the figure. It was sweet. Like sugar and tea. The same tea that Robert loves to drink._

_And Robert pulled the said person's head closer to him before Robert groggily and lazily bit the person's lips. "Nnh," Robert smirked, 'Edward can actually moan huh,' … 'Wait, Edward?!' Robert finally opened his eyes clearly to see Edward next to him, lips bleeding (though just a bit) and face flushed._

_"Oh dear Lord," he muttered._

_"H-How—Why did you kiss me?!" asked Robert, sitting up and backing away from Edward. Edward frowned, "Me? You started kissing me first!" Edward replied._

_Then everything hit Robert back in the head._

_"Oh God, last night—a-and just now we-," and Robert face palmed, what kind of situation did he got himself into?_

Robert looked at Edward, who casually drank his coffee as his hand moved, making some kind of a sketch on a piece of paper. Robert sighed, why can't he act as normal as Edward?

Little did he know that Edward was actually going through the same phase as him.

'Oh God, Robert kissed me and I didn't do a thing about it! I should've stop myself, I should've—' "Ehem!" Cecilia made a coughing voice in her throat. With a mug of milk, she walked towards her seat and sat on her chair.

She smiled, "You know, I used to have two friends with the names Robert and Edward, and you know what happened? I saw them hugging each other during their sleep!" and Edward gaped.

"That's not what happened!" shouted both Robert and Edward, face flushed.

"Right," she teased, "I was blind and I was imagining things," and Edward blushed madly.

Robert sighed, "That's not how it goes,"

"So, my two best friends are dating each other behind my back?" both of them blushed, if it was even possible.

"I hate you!" said Edward before he left the cottage, slamming the door harshly, leaving Cecilia laughing loudly behind the door.

Robert felt himself heating up. He cannot let this happen again.

Now that he thought about it, 'Why did I kiss Edward?'

* * *

Edward walked out of the cottage, heading towards the forest behind Cecilia's cottage. He sighed, wondering about how did he become so stupid. He touched his lips with his fingers, retracing the memories, the pair of lips that was familiar to him. Robert's face, Robert's smile, Robert's laugh, Robert's—"AH!" screamed Edward. "RobertRobertRobertRobertRobertRobertRobertRobertR obert!" (Robert sneezed as he helped Cecilia making today's lunch, "Are you sick Robert?" asked Cecilia, rather concerned. Robert only stared at his hands before he smiled at Cecilia, "No, I'm okay," he replied.)

Edward walked towards the forest while kicking a small pebble. He sighed, he needs to clear his head.

After what seems like a long walk, Edward finally arrived at the forest. He hesitated; he felt that something bad was going to happen. Edward took a step backwards.

"Come in deeper," he heard the wind whispered next to his ear. Edward shuddered. He didn't know what happened, but he took a step forward. Another step forward and without him realizing it, he was walking deeper into the forest.

When Edward finally realized what he was doing, he was already deep inside the forest. "Shoot," he muttered to himself. Edward didn't know where he is right now. But lucky for him, there's a lake in front of him. He sighed and walked towards the lake.

He used his hand to drink the water from the lake. He let out a small sigh of relief. Oh God, the water was so good. Edward stood up, 'Now to find my way back,' he thought to himself.

"There is no way back," Tony turned his head. The reply came from a long-blond-haired woman, a green crown on her head. She was wearing a green dress and she has a pair of green eyes to match with it.

"Uh, hello," greeted Edward, he felt something weird from that woman. He didn't know why, but he knew he needs to run away from that forsaken place. The woman only smile at the small greeting that Edward gave.

"Lost young man?" she asked and Edward only swallowed his saliva thickly. "I'm afraid yes, can you tell me how to get back?" he asked and the woman laughed. "There's no way back," she replied a grim smile on her face.

Edward didn't know how to react but he took several steps backwards before actually trying to run away from the woman. But he failed.

"—Oomph!" Edward landed on his back, something hard had blocked his way. When Edward looked up it was the same woman that he met back then. The woman just smiled at him before she opened her mouth and say, "I am Amora, the enchantress, and you will die in my hands Anthony Stark," and Edward didn't know what happened next.

* * *

Robert heard the small sound like explosion coming from the forest behind the cottage. He was about to shrug it off when he suddenly remembered, "Edward!" he said. He then quickly ran to his feet.

"Where are you going?" asked Cecilia.

"I am worried about Edward, go and hide! Safe yourself!" Robert managed to say before he ran out from the cottage.

* * *

Edward couldn't believe his eyes. He was still there, lying on the ground, starring at his hands, shock pure in his eyes. "D-Did rays just come out from my hands?" he asked to himself.

He then heard a growl, he quickly stood up, seeing the woman that he just shot with his rays. Her face full of wrath, teeth bearing, "You will pay!" she shouted, she then started to chant spells and all of a sudden the trees started to have hands and legs and they were grabbing every part of Edward.

"No!" Edward shouted as he shot the trees to kingdom-come with the blue rays from his hands. He panted, 'this is tiring,' he thought.

"Edward!" he heard a shout and Edward looked at the person who screamed his name. "Robert, get away!" and he saw Amora smirk at his words. But Robert didn't listen, instead he just got in deeper into the forest, entering his and Amora's battle arena.

"Long time no see Robert," the woman greeted and now Edward knew what happened, "You're the one who cursed him!" said Edward and Amora only laughed, "I am," she replied darkly.

Edward felt his wrath taking over him, his hands started to glow into a familiar blue and Robert didn't know how to react. Edward shot Amora with his blue beams, Amora almost failed to block it with her magic. "Because of you Robert can't meet his family!" a step forward, a barely dodged beam. "Because of you Robert can't get mad!" another step forward, another barely dodged beam. Amora panicked, she was in a difficult position, pinned between a tree and a young man who apparently knew some sort of spell that she couldn't block. "Because of you—""Silence!" shouted Amora and she chanted her best spell which caused Edward to flew back a few feet.

Robert flinched, "Edward!" shouted Robert as he ran towards Edward, trying to make sure that the young man was okay. He heard Amora laughed, "I have to admit the boy was a challenge, but he was no more than a boy. Now time to kill you and him," Amora said. And Robert's skin started to turn into a shade of green. His consciousness slipping away.

The last thing that he remembered was the words that came out from his mouth, "HULK SMASH,"

* * *

A.N: Hey-o~! Sorry for the late update, as I previously mentioned, I'm not stable. Anyways, one of the many reasons was I was too tired to continue this, remembering that I now have a job, it's kinda tiring when I have to wake up in the morning and go to work then came home late (around 6-7 P.M) then help myself and ya-da ya-da and I finish up myself and everything around 9 P.M. And it's kinda tiring that I have to write myself fanfictions again. *sigh*

That is why your reviews are needed! They work like some extra boosts or something. Ha ha. They're cheering me up at the back of my mind. That's why keep on giving reviews okay?

P.S: Should I put Pepper into their adventure? Because seriously. Extremis. Wow.


	8. Adventure begins!

A.N: Sorry for the wait! GAH! Okay, here's chapter 8!

**ashleykhl: **Yes, yes he is.

**ZodiacDragon97: **Nu-uh,your writing is much better. SERIOUSLY.

**jack2724:** YESSSHHHHHHHHHHH.

**nessa11997: **Ha ha, we'll see later on.

**shennysbest1990: **Why thank you. UwU

SEE THE END OF THE CHAPTER FOR MORE AUTHOR'S NOTES!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS IN ANY KIND OF WAY. BAH! **

* * *

Though his body felt numb, Edward gathered as much energy left in him to see Robert. But what he saw was… Edward didn't know how to say it. Different emotions and feelings were mixed up together. Edward really didn't know what to say or how to react when he saw Robert slowly transforming into a monster. An enormous green rage monster that is.

"HULK SMASH!" The monster—'Hulk? That's a cute name' thought Edward—shouted. The Hulk started to move his fists, aiming it at Amora. Edward smirked a little when he saw Amora having difficulties in shielding herself against the Hulk's attack. 'That's my green monster,' thought Edward.

Suddenly Amora casts a spell and both Edward and Hulk was dazed for a while because of the energy that came from Amora. She panted as she pointed her finger at Hulk, "You are a monster that came from my creation! You are supposed to listen to my comm—"before Amora could even finish her sentence, Hulk dragged her by her feet and threw her, banging her against the ground repeatedly, back and forth.

Edward chuckled at the sight, though he couldn't help but feel a bit bad at the witch, but hey that's what you deserve after fucking up one's life and curse them into a monster. Edward thought that before Hulk smashed Amora into the ground, she already did her witch and spell stuffs which cause her only to be unconscious and not broken and bruised—'Oh wait, she is bruised, but alive,' Edward told himself when he saw Amora lying unconscious on the ground.

He looked up at the green figure in front of him, his back facing Edward. Hulk groaned as he raised his feet, wanting to crush Amora, but stopped when he heard a voice from the back saying, "Don't you think it's enough?"

Hulk turned around and growled at the person who said that. "Blue…" was all Hulk said. Edward stared Hulk with confusion, "Blue?" he asked and Hulk pointed at his chest and his hands following after. Edward chuckled, "I see, my orb then, but please don't call me Blue, call me Tony or Edward," he said.

Hulk walked closer towards the young man and sat in front of the man. "Tony," the Hulk muttered and through his dazed sight, Edward smiled. He didn't know why, but he felt a certain warmth, a certain safety when Hulk said his name. Edward chuckled, exhaustion started to cloud his mind.

He lifted a hand to caress Hulk's green cheek before he said, "Can I talk to Robert now?" and the Hulk only snorted before his body started to shift smaller and the green skin started to change into a normal tan-pink flesh.

Edward smiled when he saw Robert naked, only a pair of almost-torn pants covering him Edward chuckled, "You should wear that more often," he joked. Robert frowned, "Ha ha, very funny," he replied, his eyes rolled next. And Edward gave him one last smile before he closed his eyes and finally succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

When Robert changed into the Hulk, he wanted to scream at himself and the Hulk to get away from Edward. But he couldn't. He was shoved back into the deepest parts of his mind and he couldn't do anything. All that he could do was see, hear and feel.

He could feel Hulk's excitement as he crushed Amora and threw her back and forth like she's a rag doll. He could feel the happiness that rushed into him when he saw Amora, lying unconscious. He could also feel the fear from both Hulk and him when he heard Edward calling him. He could feel the small affection, the tinge of warmth in the Hulk's heart as Edward ran his small hands on Hulk's rough cheek.

Robert would be lying if he said that both him and the Hulk are slowly falling in love with the man in front of him.

When Robert finally turned back to himself, his clothes were ripped when he turned into the Hulk and his pants barely on. He was quickly greeted by the all so familiar cocky smile of Edward. Edward chuckled before he opened his mouth to say, "You should wear that more often," Robert frowned. Even with eyelids barely open, Edward could still tease him. "Ha ha, very funny," he replied. And he saw Edward giving him one last smile before his eyelids were fully closed and his body fell to the ground.

"Edward!" called Robert as he ran towards the younger man's side and checked if he's alive or not. Robert gave a small sigh of relief when he found out that the younger man is alive.

Suddenly there was a rustle from behind the trees. Robert turned around, "Who's there?!" he shouted. He got his answer when a strawberry-haired woman came to him. He sighed, "Don't worry, it's just me," the woman said, hands up in the air. The woman quickly ran to Edward's side when she saw him. "What happened to him?" she asked.

Robert shook his head, "I obviously don't know Cecilia, but all that I know is that he actually has the capabilities to shot blue beams from his palms now," answered Robert. Cecilia nodded, "Let's get him back to the cottage, and…" Robert stared at Cecilia with confusion, "What?" he asked.

"You should dress up more like that next time," was the only thing that came out from her mouth before she helped Robert to get out from the forest.

'I knew I shouldn't leave her and Edward alone for too long next time,' thought Robert as he carried Edward on his back, walking towards their cottage.

* * *

"_Anthony_," Edward turned his head towards the source of sound. He remembered that voice; it was also the same voice that had saved him once. Edward's eyes twitched, trying to shield his brown irises from the blinding light.

"Who are you?" asked Edward. He didn't know how or why but he could feel the light smiling at him. Then something hit him, "And what about the beams and the blue orb in my chest?" he asked. But once again the voice didn't reply, just giggled. Tony frowned.

"_Worry not son of Stark, it is not a curse, it is a gift_," the voice assured Edward. "A gift?"

The light only chuckled before she spoke up again, "_Now go Anthony, take your kingdom back_,"

"How did you—"before Edward could finish his sentence, he could feel the light dimming, slowly but surely. "Wait!"

* * *

"Wait!" shouted Edward. He woke up with a jolt, a gasp for air following later. He quickly sat up, trying to find the light that he saw in his dreams. He ran his hands on the blue orb embed in his chest. 'It's still there,' he thought to himself. He panted, his brain trying to figure out the meaning of his previous dream.

"Edward," he heard someone calling out to his name. He turned around, "Robert," he mentioned the name as if it was a mantra, breathless and short. Robert walked towards Edward, a glass of water in his hands.

"Need a drink?" he asked as he handed the glass to Edward. Edward quickly grabbed the glass from Robert's hands and drank the water in big chugs. He gave a small sigh of relief when the he drank all the liquid, not leaving a single drop left.

He felt a hand nestling on his head. Edward looked up to see Robert patting his head, a smile on his face but it didn't cover up the concerned look in it. "You okay?" he asked, "I heard you sleep-talking," Edward blushed. "Y-yeah, it's nothing," he replied. And finally Robert gave a genuine smile.

Robert then moved closer, sitting on the edge of the bed. Edward shifted, giving some extra space for Robert to sit.

Then, there's an awkward silence between those two.

Robert coughed, breaking the silence. "So… Edward," he said. "Yeah?" asked Edward, wondering what could be in Robert's mind.

"Why didn't you run away?" asked Robert. The question was short, straight-forward and Edward seriously didn't know how to respond. Edward stayed silent, not really getting Robert's point. He finally gave a small sigh in defeat, "What do you mean?"

"Why didn't you run away when I turn into that monster?" Edward's eyes widened. 'Oh, so that's what he meant,' he thought to himself. Edward chuckled, "Should I?" then all of a sudden he saw that look on Robert's face that he couldn't really figure out—'was it anger? Or fear?' Edward didn't know, but it was dark and you can feel and look at the negative emotions swimming in Robert's hazel irises. A tinge of green around it. 'Oh he's mad,' thought Edward.

Edward saw Robert growled, a habit that only occurred when Robert was really mad. "Uh, you okay?" asked Edward.

Robert pushed him onto the bed, pinning him down, grip tight around Edward's shoulders. Edward bit his lips hard, trying to stop the whimper that's trying to escape from his mouth as pain surged through his body. The amount of pressure that Robert emitted through his grips was hard and Edward could just feel the bruises forming on his skin.

"Why didn't you run?" asked Robert thorough his gritted teeth, Edward laughed, "Like I said should I be?" the pressure increased. "It could've killed you!" Edward shot a death glare towards Robert, "It's a "he" Robert. And it would never kill me," answered Edward firmly.

"How did you know? How can you be so sure?" asked Robert and Edward only gave him a warm smile, "Because he's you and you're him. You're one. Though he's green a huge, he's still a human, he's still you, and I believe in you Robert," answered Edward, a smile still on his face.

And something happened.

Edward could feel the grips on his shoulders loosen, only to be replaced with the hold of two trembling hands. "Robert?" Edward asked. Then he felt a pair of trembling lips brushing against his.

Edward's eyes widened, he looked up at the man who just kissed him. "…Robert," he said faintly. The said man had a sad look on his face, like he just kicked a puppy and now feel extremely guilty. "Robert, what's wrong?" asked Edward, concerned.

"I… I don't want to lose you Edward," answered Robert, "I don't want you to die in my hands, because… Because I love you Anthony," Edward's eyes widened at the statement. "I love you," repeated Robert before he laid his head on Edward's chest. Edward blushed, he didn't know what happened, but he felt himself starting to heat up, heart rate increasing, and a surge of happiness and safety, something that Edward only felt when he was with the Hulk, but now with Robert.

Edward smiled as he ran his fingers through Robert's gray locks. He didn't know how or why it happened, but he couldn't stop his mouth from saying…

"I love you to Robert,"

* * *

"We need to move away quickly," said Edward to Robert and Cecilia, all of them standing around the table, a map was laid on it as Edward pointed out the red marks on the map. "We need to move because if Amora knew who I really am and she has located Robert's position, it's just about time before she will kill us all," he continued.

"Now, before we begin, where should we head first?" asked Robert, fingers running on his chin in confusion and concentration. Cecilia sighed, "This might seems awkward but I believe that it is best for us to retrieve Steven Rogers first," she said.

"Why?"

"Well," she said, "He's the person that you will sure need in a battle, he has no doubts, courage is his middle name and his tactics and strategies have 75% percentage of success," answered Cecilia.

Edward nodded, "Very well then, we shall move later at midnight, so that the night can cover Robert and I," Cecilia frowned, "What do you mean 'Robert and I'?" she asked, hands folded in front of her chest.

"Uh, there's no way we can take you with us Cecilia, you're a civilian," answered Robert and Cecilia raised one of her eyebrows. "You tagged me into this, and now you just want to leave me alone?" she asked them.

Edward gulped, "Even if we take you with us, how are you supposed to protect yourself? It's very dangerous Cecilia," he said. And Cecilia unfolded her hands. She frowned and all of a sudden her hands started to glow into a red-ish yellow.

Without any hesitation or warnings, she crushed the table with her fists, causing the legs of the table to break into pieces and the table to be broken into two. A burnt mark appeared on the place where she collided her fists.

Edward gasped, 'she's even scarier than Amora,' he reminded himself. Cecilia tidied her hair and clothes before she looked at the two men, a smile on her face, "any more questions?" she asked them. Both male shook their head vigorously.

She smirked, "Good, then pack up your things and we shall leave when the moon is on its peak,"

* * *

A.N: So! I'm going to leave my laptop for holidays! YEAH! I'M FINALLY LEAVING THIS SHIT HOLE!

And perhaps the updates will come much more slower than before (sorry!) because besides holidays, I also am going to take some tests for my High School. So, catch ya later!


	9. Amora's Perception

**A.N: I AM SO SO SO SORRY. I just got back and school kinda held me down. I was supposed to update my fanfic like a week ago but the document disappeared and I have to remake it again but I have writer's block. Like Magic! (LOKI!) Anyways, the plane ride to Jakarta was fun. We went through this rainbow (My cousin and I were shouting 'BIFROST!' like crazy, lucky we're on first class). And high school just fucked up my life. Too much work, too high standards. So I made this promise with my mum and dad so that they would let me use the internet and not go to any extra classes if my scores are above 90, which practically means an 'A'. So I have to study a lot. No more updates that are as fast as I used to be. I'm really sorry for that, now onto the fanfic.**

**ZodiacDragon97: Thank you. Yes, he is growing up. So is our Bruce. He's finally opening up to his sexual desires. Lol.**

**Jack2724: *screaming for updates* when? WHEN?!**

**See the end of the story for more Author's Notes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers. Are you happy?! **

* * *

The place was dark, surrounded and hidden with magic. Far from civilization, far from any human. Hidden within layers of dark forests, haunted abandoned villages and spooky cemetery, there laid a small palace. Moss and bats surrounded the palace, making it like their own cave. The grass was high and veins of wild plants covered most parts of the palace's wall.

Amora was sitting on her throne, playing with her magic, seeing the green orb of light jumping from her left hand to her right hand when all of a sudden someone barged into her door. She smirked when she saw who came.

"Ah, such an honor to see the king of Nottingham lowered himself just to seek my help," the said man frowned at her comment which only made Amora's smirk widened. She walked down from her throne, her long blonde hair danced along her green skirt, swaying left and right along with her body movements. The said man was cautious of Amora's presence and stood tall, his chin up, his chest boomed in a prideful and defensive manner.

Amora started walking around the man, eying every single detail, every single movement that the man gave. She started running her hands against the man's silver shining armor, trailing the beautiful lines and design, taking its beauty in before she wrapped her hands around the man's shoulders, pulling him into some kind of a hug before she whispered into his ears, "What is it that you want Obadiah Stane?"

"Anthony Stark is alive and I want him dead," he answered. Amora let go of the man before she started laughing like a maniac. Loud and clear. "You're seeking for someone's death? And furthermore, he's the future king of Nottingham my dear," she tilted his head with her finger, "How am I going to kill him?" A grim smirk appeared on her face.

"Stop playing Amora, because I know very well that you're more than capable of doing this task," the man bit back to her. She smiled, "But it will come with a high price,"

"Name it," he ordered. Amora gave a smirk before she turned around, leaving the man staring wide at her back. "Half of your land,"

"What?"

Amora chuckled before she turned around, facing the man eye to eye now, "I told you, I wanted half of your land,"

"You're out of your mind?" Amora hissed at the comment, "Then find other people who would be more willing to kill that stupid spoiled prince," she replied. The man glared her before he swallowed his saliva, "Very well then, I shall give you half of my land when you succeed this task," Amora smirked.

She turned around and went towards her throne, sitting on it before she waved her hand at the man. "I accept this task then," she simply said before the man left with a wide smirk on his face.

* * *

Amora chanted her spells as she held and stared deeply into her magic glass ball. The said glass ball was held neatly within Amora's slim fingers. Dark green mists started surrounding her. The air was dark, heavy and humid. And Amora gave a small smirk when she saw her magic started working. Pictures started flashing in her little magic glass ball. Showing a picture of a young, petite, blond man walking towards no where, kicking a small pebble while muttering something in a rather fast speed (Not that it was important anyways).

"Found you~" she said in a voice like singing before she cast a spell onto herself and disappeared into dusts.

* * *

Amora opened her eyes; green emerald irises scanned her surrounding. She smirked, it was a perfect place. She tilted her head upwards when she heard footsteps stopped in front of the forest that she was in. She moved her hands; using her magic to sense who was coming. She smirked; her prey—Anthony Stark.

She started casting spells, moving her slim fingers, using her magic to lure the said man in. And she succeeded in doing the said task. The young man started walking in deeper. Step by step he entered the forest, enchanted by Amora's magic.

When he arrived at the meadow where Amora was in, he muttered a small "shoot", questions about how he ended up there started popping in his mind. The dead prince started walking towards the lake in the meadow; he knelled down, took some of the water with both of his hands before drinking it. Small droplets of water traveling down his chin to his neck and oh how much Amora wanted to see the said water becomes blood.

She watched her target with predator eyes as he stood up and tried to look for his way back. Amora only smirked before she spoke up, breaking the silence. "There is no way back," she said and she saw her target turned around, facing her with horror and surprise on his face.

"Uh, hello," he replied. Amora put on her façade, smiling like an innocent woman she used to be. "Lost young man?" she asked, not once her smile flatters. The young man swallowed his saliva thickly, "I'm afraid yes, can you tell me how to get back?" he asked and Amora laughed at his innocence.

"There's no way back," she replied, an innocent smile replaced with a grim one. Finally, she's going to get what she wants once she killed this forsaken good for nothing dead prince.

The said man started walking backwards before he turned around and started running away. Amora only gave a small chuckle before she used her magic to teleport herself in front of the running man.

He collided with Amora and ended up on his bottom. Face looking at Amora with pure horror. She moved her fingers and green mist started wrapping themselves around the young man's neck and lifted him from the ground. The pressure exerted from the mists was real and Amora could feel the agony cursing through her prey's body as she used her magic to tighten the grip on his neck.

"S—ah-s-stop! P—please!" The young man begged but Amora ignored him. The magical grips on Tony's neck started to tighten along with Amora's fingers' movements. Slowly, Amora could feel his conciousness fading away. She smirked; victory is surely in her hands.

That was when she was wrong for the first time.

Blue rays started to came from the young man's hands. Amora winced as one of the rays scratched her arms and soon her magic started to disappear and her grips on the young man started to vanish.

Tony landed on his bottom as he stared his hands with pure shock. "D-Did rays just come out from my hand?" he asked to himself. Amora gritted her teeth when she felt the intense amount of pain started to course through her body and she knew that it was magic—pure strong magic and she knew from whom it came from. Jörð.

Wrath started to cloud her mind. Inhuman voices sounded like a growl started to come out from her mouth before she shouted her promise. "You will pay!". Her hands moved by themselves as she started chanting her spells. A smirk appeared on her face when the trees started moving, wrapping their roots and branches around Anthony's arms and legs. "No!" the young man shouted and the blue rays started appearing again, aimed at the roots and branches of the enchanted trees.

"Edward!" Amora's eyes widened at the voice. Could it be-? "Robert, get away!" her prey started shouting. Oh, it is. Her ideal pet monster, Robert Banner. She smirked when she felt a familiar presence appeared behind her, "Long time no see Robert," she greeted him. She could feel the death glare aimed at her when she said that. The look on Anthony's face was pure horror and rage, something that she was used to.

"You're the one who cursed him!" he shouted, Amora laughed, "I am," she replied darkly. Because no one can have a good life if she couldn't have one, especially Robert.

All of a sudden, Anthony's hands started to glow light blue. Before she could finish her blocking spell, she was hit with Anthony's beams, making her part vulnerable. "Because of you Robert can't meet his family!" Anthony shouted at her before she shot her again, she barely dodged it.

"_But why can't I meet my family? What did they do wrong? Is it me? Don't take him, take me instead!" _

"Because of you Robert can't get mad!" another shot, a barely dodged hit.

"_There's no use in getting mad my dear," a familiar calloused hand started caressing her left cheek, wiping her tears. "I'm sorry that I couldn't fulfill my promise," he said before his body started to disperse, turning into ashes and Amora cried. _

She felt herself caught between the shots and a tree. "Because of you-!" "Silence!" she shouted. Her voice echoes. She started to chant her spells and Anthony flew back a few feet. She panted. If she's not happy then Robert should never be happy. He's the main reason why _he_ is gone. Robert should pay for his sins.

Amora saw everything. The panic on Robert's face as he ran towards Anthony's side, trying to make sure if the younger man was okay or not. She smirked; finally she will have her revenge and finish her job all at once. "I have to admit the boy was a challenge, but he was no more than a boy. Now time to kill you and him," she said as she missed the green color that started to creep on Robert's tan skin.

"Hulk smash!" the monster said before it started attacking Amora. Amora winced; she knew she couldn't keep on blocking the monster's attacks for too long. She started chanting some more spells before some sort of energy wave started to flow from her, dazing the monster.

She panted as she pointed a finger at the monster, "You are a monster that came from my creation! You are supposed to listen to my comm—"before Amora could even finish her sentence, Hulk dragged her by her feet and threw her, banging her against the ground repeatedly, back and forth. Lucky she already had her spells on before she was roughly banged.

Though well protected, she couldn't help the darkness and exhaustion that came to her. She closed her eyes as she succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

Amora wasn't always the bad guy. She used to be a normal witch, helping each other and stuffs like that. That's how she met Robert Banner, a mage that she was rather fond of. That's how she met the love of her life, Richard Nightwalker.

Richard was also a mage, a dear friend of Robert Banner. They created potions and elixirs together, learning about their world, Midgard together. And Amora fell in love with him at first sight. They were the same, they complete each other. Like two peas in a pod. They're different yet same. They have the same thirst for knowledge, they want to travel all across the globe, and they wanted to learn about immortality.

They started dating and Robert fully approve of their relationship. Everything was going well, that was until Richard found the secret. The secret to immortality.

"Amora! Amora!" Amora was reading under a tree before she looked up at the person calling her name. She smiled at the man running towards her. He panted before he sat next to her, a book in his hands. "What is wrong, Richard?" she asked. He gave a really big, genuine smile before he answered, "I found it, the key to immortality," and Amora suppressed her gasp.

"Where did you find it?" she asked, fear on her face. "I did a contract with Vár," he answered. She hit him on the head for that, tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "Why did you do that?" she asked before she broke down into tears. Richard only looked at her before he pulled her into a warm embrace and answered her question, "Because I love you," he muttered.

And so they did. They tried to do all the things that Vár told them to do to reach the immortality that they wanted; to reach their goal. But it all stopped when Jörð came to their humble cottage, disguised as a woman. Amora was shocked to have a God in her cottage but said nothing. Only offering her a place to sit and a cup of tea, just like what she would do to normal humans. Jörð only smiled, her soft brown curly hair fell from her green hooded cloak as she tried to hide her face. But Amora could see her clearly.

Fair skin, dark blue eyes, thick eyelashes, curly brown hair and soft pink lips. No wonder she's a Goddess. Jörð's smile disappeared as she said, "Stop pursuing in immortality," Amora winced at the warning. She stared at the Goddess before she replied her, "Why?"

"There are reasons why humans were not fed with Iðunn's apples. There are reasons why we did call you humans "mortals". Everything happens for a reason Amora, so please, stop pursuing immortality," Amora knew she was right but she didn't listen. All for the sake of their love.

Jörð came to her about 3 times before the accident happened. Before Forseti came to her and Richard announcing Richard's death, that he will die within 3 days. That it was the price that they had to pay for searching immortality.

Amora panicked and cried and she didn't know what to do. She saw the pity that Jörð gave to her as Forseti announced Richard's death. To say, Amora was angry that Jörð didn't do anything about it. She wanted to kill her but what could a mere human do? She was dreaming.

And so Amora, Richard and Robert worked day and night to fully find the formula to immortality. Only to find nothing. Everything was a fraud, the things that Vár told them couldn't be found on earth and Amora was hopeless.

She cried as Richard's body started to turn to ashes at midnight on the third day. The small amount of warmth that he could gave as he caressed her cheeks and kissed her forehead before his body started to disperse. Swallowed by the wind. Amora was mad at everything. At Robert who didn't try enough, at Forseti who killed Richard, at Jörð who didn't do a thing about it.

Her madness was what drove her. Her madness and anger was the real reason why she cursed Robert, her madness and anger was the real reason why she hunted Jörð down. Because no one can be happy if she's not happy.

* * *

Amora walked towards her castle, walking towards her chambers before she opened it and locked the door. She started writing patterns on the floor before she cut her finger, letting her blood dripped on the pattern. And all of a sudden, a green light started fill the room, causing Amora to close her eyes and shield it with her hands.

A dark chuckle was heard and she opened her eyes. Hair slicked back, pale skin, black and green clothing and gold armor were on his body and Amora was astonished at the sight in front of her. "Loki, God of mischief and lies at your service," he said, not bothering on giving any chit-chats, he asked her, "What is it that you want dear Amora?"

Amora only gulped before she stared at Loki, her lips moving, "I want to get my revenge," Loki smirked.

* * *

**So this is one of those chapters when some readers started to question me, "Why the hell would Amora do that?!" and this is what I came up with. I'm sorry, I'm a bad writer. Ha ha.**

**To say with my tight schedules and stuff and I have been having a really bad day, let me tell you that. It kinda makes me down that the amount of reviews that I got isn't as much as I expected it to be. Seriously. So can I get 40 reviews for this chapter? Please? It'll make me happier. Go say whatever you want. Flames are welcome. Though I don't really pay attention to flames, sorry flame-ers. But yeah. That's it then. No more bullshit coming from this author. At least for now. **

**Jörð: Goddess of the earth.**

**Forseti: God of justice, peace and truth. **

**Vár: Goddess of contract.**

**P.S: FAIRY TAIL! **


End file.
